Remus Lupin, sa vie, son oeuvre
by Miss Tako
Summary: Remus aime Sirius, jusqu'à là tout va bien. Mais Sirius est stupide et là, ça se complique. première fic vaguement yaoi alors soyez indulgent SVP!
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur, enfin l'auteuse... bref, la personne qui a écrit ce truc:

Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, quel dommage c'est triste mais c'est comme ça, je pense que vous vous en doutiez.

Fic yaoi Sirius/Remus mais rien de bien méchant ne vous inquiétez pas, je débute dans ce genre alors...

Toute la fic est du point de vue de Remus, les commentaires foireux et tout ça sont de lui. Enfin, c'est moi qui pense mais c'est lui qui le dit, enfin, qui le pense parce que c'est moi qui écrit et... bref, voilà ma fic:

* * *

Je suis Remus, Remus Lupin. Etudiant en 5ème année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Accessoirement, je suis aussi un loup-garou et pire, un Maraudeur. Bien que ce soit parfaitement contre ma volonté, je vous assure. Stop ! Je vous vois venir, avec vos grands yeux remplis d'admiration, vous allez protester, mais voyons Remus, c'est génial d'être Maraudeur, on fait des bêtises en compagnie de supers beaux garçons blablabla… De votre point de vue, c'est-à-dire bien à l'abri derrière votre écran, c'est sûr, mais être un Maraudeur m'a causé tout un tas d'ennuis, comme si ma lycanthropie ne suffisait pas.

A cause des blagues douteues de mes trois _charmants_ camarades, je me retrouve toujours dans des situations improbables que j'aurais absolument voulu éviter.

Comme maintenant.

Tout ça, c'est à cause de Sirius. Vous connaissez Sirius Black ?

Bien sûr, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là non ? Comme si ma malheureuse petite vie de loup-garou pouvait vous intéresser.

Bref, pour les ignorants qui ne le connaissent pas (encore), je vais vous décrire Sirius Orion Black, héritier d'une famille de Sang-pure. Il est très grand, très beau, non, ce n'est pas uniquement mon avis personnel, très musclé, la faute au Quiddich et très séduisant ,un peu de calme je vous pris. Il a les cheveux d'un noir profond dans lesquels les lueurs des bougies font naître des reflets bleutés. Comment ça je deviens poète ? Cette description est PARFAITEMENT objective! Des yeux bleu acier qui maitrisent à la perfection la technique du petit chiot battu seul et abandonné sous une pluie diluvienne (attention marque déposée) et un corps de rêve, croisement entre un mannequin de mode et un joueur de Quiddich professionnel, ce qu'il ne tardera certainement pas à devenir.

Il est le fantasme de toutes les 1ères et 2èmes années de Poudlard et l'ex de toutes les autres. Je tiens à préciser qu'un certain nombre de garçons de l'école ont un tas de choses à se reprocher là-dessus.

Bon, j'ai assez chanté ses louanges, je passe à ses mauvais côtés. Là, vous allez vous offusquer. Mais voyons Remus, Sirius est parfait, il n'a aucun défaut !

Et bien si.

Commençons d'abord par son niveau intellectuel. Il est intelligent, je ne peux pas le nier. Le seul problème c'est qu'il le sait. Et il en profite.

Vous l'avez déjà vu travailler ?

Moi oui.

UNE fois.

Le jour où je l'avais menacé d'afficher dans tout Poudlard la photo où on le voyait dans son bain. Comment j'ai eu cette photo ? C'est une… longue histoire. Il était mort de rire à cause d'un des ses (nombreux) canards en plastique qui faisait coin-coin, il en a tout une collection vous saviez, ça détruit un peu le mythe non ?

Et comme les photos sont animées, autant vous dire qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'ébruitisse

Etrangement, le lendemain matin, la photo avait subitement disparue de sous mon oreiller. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait sous mon oreiller ? ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de mettre une photo de votre meilleur ami sous votre oreiller ? Moi si.

Heureusement, j'en avais une double mais je ne lui ai jamais dit de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse elle aussi.

Je disais donc que, niveau intelligence, il y a des capacités mais pas de mentalité. Pour l'âge mental je dirais allez… 3, 4 ans ? Comment ça c'est n'importe quoi ? A quel âge avez-vous arrêté de dormir avec un nounours ? C'est bien ce que je disais, 4 ans. Et je m'en moque si je détruis le mythe.

Ensuite, c'est un tombeur. Ce n'est pas un défaut ça ! vous écriez-vous.

Excusez ma franchise mais quand on sait qu'il est sorti avec les trois quarts des élèves de Poudlard tous sexes confondus et que le quart restant ne tardera pas à subir le même sort, on peut considérer ça comme un défaut.

Pour finir, je vais vous parler de son incroyable imagination pour tout ce qui touche au règlement. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on devrait lui décerner un prix. Le prix Nobel de l'élève qui a violé le plus de fois le règlement en un minimum de temps.

A propos, il l'a affiché dans notre dortoir et coche un article à chaque mauvais coup, pour être sûr de ne pas faire deux fois le même d'après lui.

A présent, je vais vous parler de ma misérable petite personne qui se trouve en ce moment dans la salle des trophées, en train de frotter avec rage une coupe de Quiddich.

Pourquoi ?

Mais à cause de Sirius bien sûr !

Vous avez vraiment des questions stupides parfois. Je m'embête à vous expliquer pendant dix minutes que c'est le plus grand crétin que la Terre ait jamais porté et vous n'avez toujours pas compris que Sirius est à l'origine de TOUS les mauvais coups qui ont lieu à Poudlard ?

Quoique non, parfois, c'est James. James Potter, vous connaissez ? Grand, musclé, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Griffondor et boulet attitré de Lily Evans. Et surtout, meilleur ami de Sirius Black et empereur des mauvais coups, après Paddy bien entendu.

Bref, je me trouvais donc en retenue à frotter une coupe depuis près d'une heure parce que ce cher Sirius avait penser que mettre le feu à la bibliothèque était le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour m'en faire sortir. J'avoue que c'est une méthode assez radicale.

Hors d'elle, Mme Pince, notre chère bibliothécaire, a collé pour la semaine entière toutes les personnes présentes au moment du drame c'est-à-dire moi, Sirius et une jeune 2ème année que Paddy embrasse derrière moi depuis bientôt dix minutes.

Bien entendu, il m'a de mandé l'autorisation: Moooony-chéri !!!!!!!!! Ça te dérange si j'embrasse un peu cette charmante demoiselle?

Bien sûr que si, ça me dérangeait, mais je lui ai quand même donné l'autorisation.

Pourquoi ?

Mais voyons, parce qu'il m'est impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il m'appelle comme ça! Et parce que si j'avais dit non, d'abord il ne m'aurait pas écouté, ensuite il aurait boudé pendant une semaine.

Et ça, je ne veux surtout pas.

Je ne supporte pas quand il m'évite en me jetant un regard déçu à chaque fois que je le croise.

Je ne supporte pas qu'il ne me parle pas ne serait-ce qu'une journée.

Je ne supporte pas qu'il ne me harcèle pas pour que je fasse ses devoirs à sa place.

Pour faire simple, je suis dépendant de Sirius Black.

Le pire, c'est qu'il le sait parfaitement.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne connaît pas exactement la nature des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui mais il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il utilise son regard de chien battu.

Je pousse un long soupire et Sirius relève la tête.

-Ça va Lunard ?

-Oui oui, très bien, tu peux continuer.

-Non c'est bon, j'ai terminé.

La fille proteste mais Sirius l'ignore royalement.

-Je vais t'aider ! déclare-t-il en retroussant ses manches.

-Euh… Paddy, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Mais si… mais si…

BLAM !!!!

-Oups.

Je fixe avec désespoir les coupes étalées par terre. Ai-je oublié de mentionner dans ma description que Sirius est une catastrophe naturelle à lui tout seul ?

* * *

Review ? Pas review?

Je vais faire une suite. Enfin, je veux faire une suite.

Donnez moi votre avis j'en ai besoin !!!! Premier truc vaguement yaoi alors soyez indulgents quand même.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

**Synmelya :** Heureuse que ça te plaise. Et tu devrais trainer plus souvent par ici, il y a des fics vraiment géniales.

**kamisamaMyu :** T'inquiètes, je ne m'arrête pas là, j'aime trop écrire pour m'arrêter en cour de fic.

**leyya09 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je fais des tests alors parfois c'est bien, parfois pas. J'essaie différents trucs et je te promets de m'améliorer !

**ocechan :** Ouf, ça te plait ! En fait, c'est à cause de toi si j'écris cette fanfiction. J'ai tellement aimé les tiennes que j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. Pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peux, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Saches que tu as devant toi la reine des quiches en orthographe ! Mais je vais surveiller, promis !

**Yumi Take :** Merci ^_^, j'aime bien casser les mythes. J'essais de faire des trucs les plus originaux possible même si ça devient difficile avec toutes les fics du site. Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de yaoi Sirmusien !

**Jo :** Merci ! Et oui, les Maraudeurs ne sont pas seulement des grosses brutes, ils peuvent être guimauves de temps en temps !

**eamonn :** Attention, ça va être long là. D'abord merci pour la review et contente que l'ensemble te plaise. Pour l'idée de la bibliothèque, ça vient de la menace d'une amie qui voulait mettre le feu à une salle de concert pour faire sortir tout le monde afin qu'on rencontre les chanteurs. J'espère que je vais m'améliorer et je te jure que je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'orthographe. (Crois moi, l'année dernière, tu te serais enfuie rien qu'en voyant les premiers mots).

Pour Sirius le tombeur, je fais juste ça parce que ça m'arrange pour ma fic. Je suis d'accord que ça ternit le personnage mais bon, c'est pas un ange non plus. Et puis, quand il a dis ça, Remus était en colère (je me cherche des excuses là…)

En ce qui concerne Lunard, j'écris comme je parlerais s'il s'agissait de moi en essayant de respecter au mieux sa personnalité. Mais tu as raison, Remus est plus poli que ça. Mais bon, c'est quand même un adolescent, tout préfet qu'il soit. (Et voilà, je me cherche encore des excuses… promis j'arrête).

J'espère juste que tu aimeras quand même ma fic et Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, je veux progresser ! Motivée !!!

**Bon, maintenant, la fic peut-être non ?**

* * *

J'inspire longuement.

Oublier que Sirius est un crétin.

Oublier que j'aime ce crétin.

Oublier que le dit crétin avait mis le feu à ma chère bibliothèque.

Oublier que ce futur pyromane embrassait à une fille sous mes yeux il y a moins de trente secondes.

Oublier qu'il vient de renverser toutes les coupes que je nettoie depuis une heure.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer…

-Sirius Orion BLACK !

-Oui ?

-Je vais te demander UNE chose. Une simple petite chose. Je te demande POLIMENT et CALMEMENT de ne plus faire de bêtises qui nous vaillent une punition en ma présence pendant un moins une semaine. Tu pense que c'est possible ?

-Mais Moony…

-Je viens de te poser une question. J'ai besoin de calme pour travailler et tu es l'exact opposé de ce calme que je cherche.

-Mais Moony…

-C'est bien compris Sirius Orion Black ?

-Mais Moony…

-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais compris.

-Oui mais Moony…

-Parfait. Maintenant, retourne embrasser ta copine et laisse-moi ranger ça avant que tu ne décides de faire exploser la pièce.

Sirius ouvre grand les yeux en papillonnant et ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, technique dont le but est de faire naitre en moi un intense sentiment de culpabilité de manière à ce que je lui pardonne le fait qu'il est le plus grand idiot de la planète.

A ma grande honte, j'avoue que c'est exactement l'effet produit et je lutte de toute mes forces pour ne pas aller me blottir dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Je serre les points et tente sans grand succès d'afficher un air résolu.

Pensant qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, Sirius baisse la tête tristement et part se consoler dans les bras de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Heureusement, parce que s'il était resté une seconde du plus à me regarder de cet air triste de chiot battu, j'aurais craqué.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rusard nous annonce que la punition est terminée et que nous avons intérêt à rentrer directement dans nos dortoirs si mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ne fait pas parti de nos projets d'avenir.

Je n'adresse pas la parole à Sirius de tout le trajet et, à la grande surprise de James qui nous attendait, je me couche sans dire bonsoir à Sirius, chose que je n'avais encore jamais faite auparavant.

Je m'en voulu d'ailleurs beaucoup car je ne parvins pas à dormir de la nuit, assailli par d'horribles cauchemars concernant un abominable lapin rose.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius était déjà parti et James me regardait bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande finalement Peter, assis sur son lit.

Houlà ! Si même Peter s'est aperçu de quelque chose, c'est que c'est grave.

Peter Pettigrow?

Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt discret, pas comme les deux autres. Pas bruyant, pas embêtant, sérieux dans ses études même s'il n'est pas très doué. Il est assez naïf et peu réactif, gentil et timide. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire des bêtises avec James et Sirius.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Patmol ?

Je me rappelle de la scène de la veille et enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller.

-Voui…

James me tapote gentiment l'épaule.

Etant en pleine dispute avec Lily, il doit parfaitement comprendre mes sentiments.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

-Il fait trop de bêtises…

-Et ?

-…

-C'est tout ?

-Voui…

-Tu t'es disputé avec Sirius simplement parce qu'il fait trop de bêtises ?

-Voui…

-Mais enfin Lunard ! Tu le connais pourtant ! Je t'accorde qu'il a un peu dépassé les bornes en mettant le feu à la bibliothèque mais c'est Paddy quoi !

-Voui…

-Il y a autre chose.

-Non…

Mon ton n'est pas convainquant. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas leur dire que ce qui m'a mis hors de moi, c'est qu'il embrassait encore une fille sous mes yeux sans la moindre gêne!

C'est alors que Peter, le garçon mondialement reconnu pour sa lenteur de réflexion, lâche un truc qui failli me faire faire un infarctus.

-Dis Moony, tu ne serais pas amoureux de Sirius ?

Pendant que je me remets de ma stupeur, James tape dans ses mains, saisi d'une illumination soudaine.

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident ! Bravo soldat Peter, je vous déclare officiellement Grand Observateur du Comportement Moonyesque.

Il marque une pause.

-On va dire GOCM, c'est plus court.

-Merci mon capitaine, je suis très honoré.

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits.

-Mais non, pas du tout !

James glisse alors sa main sous mon oreiller et en sort la photo de Sirius.

-Tiens donc ! Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que fait la photo de Paddy sous ton oreiller ? Dans son bain en plus !

-Aucune idée. je réponds avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

Pendant que je me démène pour récupérer ma précieuse photo que James tient à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, le cerveau de Prongs carbure à fond.

-Je sais !

Je me crispe, pour une raison inconnue, je le sens vraiment très mal, le fait que ces deux-là aient deviné mes sentiments.

-Soldat Peter, nous allons faire en sorte que le prince Sirius comprenne ce que la princesse Remus ressent pour lui !

Et voilà, je m'attendais bien à quelque chose dans ce genre. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a sous les cheveux de Prongs. Certainement pas un cerveau.

Vous allez voir, dans moins de trente secondes, il va chercher une méthode soi-disant subtile qui consistera à tout révéler à Sirius.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-Il faut opérer avec délicatesse et subtilité. On va allez voir Paddy et lui faire par de notre découverte ! Quand pensez-vous ?

Et voilà, qu'est ce que j'avais dis ?

Je les connais, le mot subtilité n'a aucun sens pour eux. La seule raison pour laquelle ils l'utilisent, c'est qu'ils ont vu dans « La Drague En Cinq Leçons » qu'il fallait approcher les filles avec délicatesse et subtilité. C'est devenu leur hymne bien qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de la signification de ces mots.

Pendant ce temps, l'information a fait son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Peter.

-Mais alors Remus, si tu aimes Patmol, c'est que tu es GAY ?

-…… -_-……

James intervint.

-Mais non voyons Wormtail, il est juste HOMO.

Bravo James… Parce qu'il y a une différence entre ces deux mots ?

Je suis entouré de crétins… En parlant de crétins…

-Où est Sirius ?

-En cours, sûrement…… Merde ! Les cours !

Je sors du dortoir en courant, suivit par Peter et James.

Nous déboulons comme des missiles en cours de potions en nous excusant platement auprès du professeur qui nous colle ce soir pour avoir perturbé son cours.

Il ne reste que trois places de libres, deux près de la porte et une à côté de Sirius.

James et Peter se font un clin d'œil et s'empressent de s'asseoir près de la porte, me laissant le choix entre m'asseoir à côté de Paddy ou rester debout tout le cours.

Espèce de lâches ! Merci les amis pour votre éclatante preuve de solidarité.

Je serais bien resté debout mais le regard que me lance le professeur Slughorn me pousse à prendre le risque de prendre place aux côtés de Sirius.

Il me lance un regard triste mais ne m'adresse pas la parole. Nous commençons alors à préparer la potion en silence et je m'aperçois que James et Peter nous fixent avec un grand sourire.

Heureusement pour mon moral qui faiblit de plus en plus, je possède une arme que Sirius n'a pas : je sais parfaitement préparer cette potion, contrairement à mon partenaire qui rame franchement.

Quand la potion lui explose à la figure pour la deuxième fois, il se retourne vers moi, le regard larmoyant.

-Moooooony…… J'arrive paaaas !

Comme je ne le quitte pas des yeux depuis mon arrivée, je connais précisément les erreurs qu'il a commises.

-Tu dois mettre les racines de Mandragore avant l'Ambre de Gascogne et il faut découper le foie de bison en cubes et non pas en lamelles.

Sirius me lance un regard éperdu de reconnaissance.

-Mooooooony !!!! Tu boudes plus !!

Il se jette dans mes bras avec des cris de joie.

Le professeur se racle la gorge et je remarque que tout les regards sont tournés vers nous. Mon visage prend alors une intéressante couleur rouge.

-Messieurs, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je tiens à vous préciser que nous sommes en cours. Veuillez attendre d'être dans votre chambre pour ce genre d'effusions.

Tous les élèves éclatent de rire et mes joues doivent maintenant avoir la teinte d'un magnifique couché de soleil.

Pas du tout déstabilisé, Paddy passe un bras autour de mes épaules et se tourne vers le professeur.

-Pourtant monsieur, vous faites bien ça ici, avec Bibine.

C'est au tour de monsieur Slughorn de virer au carmin.

-Back ! Lupin ! Vous êtes collés toute la semaine ! Vous êtes également privé de sortie jusqu'aux vacances ! Maintenant, dehors !

* * *

Votre avis ? Mieux ? Pire ? Pareil ? Mon cas est désespéré ?

J'espère que ça vous a plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! N'hésitez pas à me les signaler pour que je les corriges!


	3. Chapter 3

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews !

kamisamaMyu : Oui, pauvre Remus, c'est sûr, il est pas gâté avec ces trois là !

eamonn : C'est vrai ? C'est mieux ? Faut que je continue à m'améliorer ! J'aime bien Peter, et puis, il ne faut pas parti des Maraudeurs pour rien, il faut quand même être quelqu'un pour en faire parti ! J'utilise à la fois Moony et Lunard car ça m'évite les répétions mais je préfère aussi Moony. Merci de m'avoir mise en alerte ! Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir !

Synmelya : Effectivement, le lapin rose vient bien de Lavi, je l'adore c'est vraiment un cas. Lis les fics d'**ocechan**, elles sont vraiment super (ne déclare pas sa flamme qui veut est ma préférée !), pareille pour celles d'**eamonn**.

ocechan : Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas prendre des idées vues dans d'autres fics mais ça peut m'arriver sans que je fasse attention. Merci de m'avoir signalé des fautes, je suis allez les corriger (enfin, celles que j'ai trouvées). J'ai beau relire plusieurs fois ce que j'écris, il y en a toujours qui passent ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

elleay sahbel : Contente que ça te plaise (au fait, tu mérites la prison, le regard de Sirius est une marque déposée, ça fera 100500 euros d'amende) Il y a effectivement une suite, je vais quand même pas m'arrêter comme ça !

En voilà le chapitre trois !

* * *

Je sors, furieux, suivit par Sirius qui garde le regard baissé, conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Après nous avoir annoncé que nous héritons tous les deux d'un zéro, le professeur referme la porte de la salle, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir.

Hors de moi, je me tourne vers Sirius en tremblant de rage, étant un loup-garou, j'aurais déjà assez de mal à trouver un travail sans avoir besoin de récolter des mauvaises notes en potions !

-Black ! Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair. Je t'avais prévenu que la prochaine fois que je me ferais punir par ta faute, je ne te parlerais plus.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Moo…

-Trop tard. Et maintenant pour toi, ce sera Lupin. A présent, je te pris de ne plus m'adresser la parole que je puisse travailler.

Sirius me regarde, stupéfait. Je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé comme ça. Je lui passe généralement tout et il sait parfaitement que je ne supporte pas d'être fâché avec lui.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme puis part en courant.

Une fois certain qu'il est bien parti, je ferme les yeux et me laisse glisser le long du mur.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang ! Je suis stupide ! Et vous, vous me regardez avec pitié, mais voyons Remus, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? C'est toi que tu punis.

Je sais. C'est exactement ça. Je me punis. Je l'aime et c'est mal, je n'ai pas le droit. Alors je me punis. Je l'éloigne de moi parce que je sais que ça me fera souffrir. Je suis égoïste n'est-ce pas ? Non, j'ai juste peur.

Les autres élèves sortent de la classe, commentant avec admiration la dernière répartie de Sirius. James et Peter se précipitent vers moi.

Je lève la tête et leur adresse un regard larmoyant.

-Je me suis disputé avec Paddy…

-Mais Moony ! proteste James, cherchant sans doute à excuser son meilleur ami. C'est pas de sa faute s'il est stupide.

-Je sais ! Mais je ne comprends pas, à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi, je me sens bizarre, j'ai une boule dans la gorge et envi de m'enfuir. Mais quand je m'éloigne de lui j'ai envi de pleurer et de me jeter dans ses bras. Je suis malade !

James croise les bras et me regarde comme si j'étais demeuré.

-Moony, tu es simplement amoureux de Paddy. Ces symptômes sont tout à fait normaux. Pourquoi tu te compliques la vie comme ça ? Vas lui dire et ça sera réglé.

Vous hochez la tête, il a parfaitement raison, vous pensez que je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui s'enfonce lui-même.

Le pire, c'est que vous avez parfaitement raison.

-Je ne peux pas.

James soupire.

-Remus, tu me fais vraiment penser à une jeune vierge qui rencontre un homme pour la première fois. Maintenant, on va déjeuner !

-Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais.

Ils savent parfaitement que je mens, je ne les rejoindrais pas. Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai trop besoin d'être seul.

Je traine dans les couloirs, essayant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et de trouver une logique dans mon comportement.

Pendant un instant, l'idée d'aller voir Sirius et de lui demander pardon me traverse l'esprit.

Vous m'encouragez, allez Remus, vas-y. Tu n'as même pas un sujet de dispute valable. Vas le voir et racontes-lui tout.

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je décide de retourner au dortoir pour me reposer.

Mauvaise idée.

Quand j'entre, je trouve Sirius assis sur mon lit.

-Moony…

Je l'ignore et ramasse mon livre de métamorphose. Je suis stupide n'est ce pas ?

-Remus…

Je l'ignore toujours.

-Lupin ?

Je me retourne vers lui et il me lance un petit sourire timide. Je m'en veux, j'ai envi de pleurer, de me jeter dans ses bras. De l'embrasser.

Au lieu de ça, je réponds froidement.

-Oui Black ?

-Moo… Lupin, je suis vraiment désolé. Pour la bibliothèque, pour le cours de potion et pour tout le reste.

-Moi aussi Black, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Mais c'est trop tard.

Immédiatement, je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'aurais dû lui pardonner. Je me mords les lèvres. Sirius n'est pas patient, il va exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Remarquez, je l'ai bien cherché. J'attends la tempête mais, à ma grande surprise, il ne se passe rien.

Sirius me lance un regard peiné et sort de la chambre en me jetant un nouveau « désolé » qui me fend le cœur.

Mais aussi je suis désolé Sirius. Tellement désolé. Je ne comprends plus rien. Il faut que je réfléchisse. A tout ce qui s'est passé, à mes sentiments. A toi, surtout.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Il faut que je lui demande pardon, il faut que je lui…

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre. Je me relève rapidement.

-Sirius je suis…

Oh, ce n'est pas Sirius, seulement James et Peter.

Je me rallonge et tire le rideau de mon lit.

J'ai besoin d'être seul, de faire le point. Non, j'ai besoin de Sirius.

Malheureusement, les deux acolytes en décident autrement.

-Moony ! Sors de là ! On a une super idée avec Peter !

Maman au secours ! La dernière fois que ces deux là ont eu une idée, elle consistait à lancer un sort aux chaises de manière à ce qu'elles bottent les fesses de toutes personnes s'en approchant. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas été prévenu.

Vous comprenez que je me méfie.

Malgré tout, je sors la tête du rideau et leur jette un regard interrogatif.

-Tu vas lui écrire une déclaration ! annonce Peter, aux anges.

C'était sûr. Je tente de refermer le rideau mais James se précipite.

-Attends Rem' ! Tu veux même pas essayer ? Tu écris une lettre anonyme en laissant juste assez d'indices pour qu'il comprenne que c'est toi. Il la lit et, éperdu d'amour, il se jette dans tes bras !

James croise les bras et me lance un regard triomphant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Prongs, Sirius reçoit des dizaines de lettres d'amour tous les jours. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en a jamais lu une seule. Il les jette directement.

Les étoiles disparaissent des yeux de James et il affiche une mine boudeuse, déçu que son idée soit démontée si vite.

C'est alors que Peter fait de nouveau honneur à son titre de Grand Observateur de Comportement Moonyesque.

-Comment tu sais ça Remus ?

Je rougis brutalement et baisse les yeux.

-C'est vrai ça. intervint James avant de s'écrier. Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà essayé ?

-… si…

Peter éclate de rire et James prend quelques minutes pour retrouver une contenance.

-C'est pas grave, tu vas recommencer et je lui donnerais moi-même la lettre pour être sûr qu'il la lise.

-Mais au fait Rem', pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas en face ?

-…j'ai peur…

James part dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

-Moony, tu es vraiment spécial ! On va quand même essayer la lettre, ça ne coûte rien. Regarde, j'ai même fait un brouillon :

Sirius mon aimé,

Mon cœur s'envole dès que je te vois,

L'argent liquide de tes yeux fait fondre mon cœur comme du chocolat,

La pleine lune elle-même est sous ton charme.

Je t'aime.

-Euh… sans vouloir te vexer Prongs, je pense que Sirius jettera la lettre avant même d'avoir atteint la deuxième ligne. Et comment tu veux qu'il sache que ça vient de moi ?

-J'ai mis plein d'indices, regarde, je parle de chocolat et de pleine lune. Il va forcement savoir que c'est toi ! Et arrête de rire Peter.

Je fais abstraction du fait que pour lui, ma personnalité se résumait à la lune et au chocolat et je tente une autre méthode.

-Je pense que tu surestimes trop Sirius, il ne devinera jamais que c'est moi. Et James a raison, calme-toi Peter.

-Tant pis. fait James, déçu. On va en faire une autre.

Il reprend alors du poil de la bête et sort de nulle part une plume et un parchemin.

-Je propose qu'on commence par « soleil de mes nuits ». J'ai vu ça dans un livre. Quand le garçon a dit ça, la fille lui est immédiatement tombée dans les bras. Ça a moins bien marché avec Lily mais je pense que c'est à cause du bouquet de cactus que je lui ai offert en hommage à sa beauté.

Peter termine de s'étouffer de rire par terre et décide d'intervenir.

-Comme tu viens si bien de le faire remarquer Prongs, c'est plutôt le garçon qui fait la déclaration. Or, dans la… euh… non-relation ? entre Sirius et Remus, c'est plutôt Moony la fille, non ?

Je proteste vigoureusement ce qui n'empêche pas James de trouver le raisonnement excellent.

-Bravo soldat Peter, vous faites une nouvelle fois honneur à votre titre de GOCM ! Alors, à votre avis, que font les éléments de la gente féminine lorsqu'un représentant du sexe opposé leur plait ?

-Elles se font belles ! répond immédiatement Peter.

-Exactement ! Elles se maquillent et mettent de jolies robes.

Les deux garçons se tournent vers moi avec un regard étrange.

Quelque part dans ma tête, un vieil instinct, celui de survie, de conservation, se réveille en sursaut et me hurle de m'enfuir.

Mon esprit rationnel proteste.

Mais non voyons, ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que ça quand même, n'est ce pas ? Si ?

Le regard de fou que me lance James termine de me convaincre qu'il y a un danger, un grave danger.

-Peter ? appelle-t-il. Trouve-nous une jolie robe.

Abasourdi par une telle stupidité, je n'ai aucune réaction lorsque Prongs se jette sur moi pour m'empêcher de fuir.

* * *

Alors ? Je m'améliore ? Vous avez aimé ? Donnez moi votre avis et n'hésité surtout pas à me signaler les fautes ! Rendez vous au prochain chapitre, enfin, j'espère ^_^

La reine des poulpes vous salue !


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews !

kamisamaMyu : En danger, sûrement, de mort, c'est pas encore décidé ^_^

eamonn : Je n'ai pas écrit la fic en entier, en ce moment, j'ai écrit deux chapitres d'avance. Je poste dès que je peux mais vu que j'écris selon l'inspiration du moment, la fréquence de poste est assez anarchique. J'essais au moins d'en poster une toutes les deux semaines, parfois deux. James stupide ? Dans les autres fics, je l'aime bien quand il est comme ça. Je le considère comme un médiateur entre Sirius et Remus.

ocechan : Contente que ça te plaise toujours, en espérant que ça dure !

leyya09: Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas qu'ils paraissent trop stupides mais… je m'emporte.

Un raton-laveur lunatique : Total : 18 points, pas mal, je peux mieux faire ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais lu ma fic malgré ton hésitation (pourquoi en fait ?). Merci pour la review !

Chapitre 4 en ligne !

* * *

Je me retrouve attaché à une chaise, face à Peter et James armés respectivement d'une robe de bal dorée à froufrous et d'une trousse à maquillage « empreintée » à Lily.

-Pitié… je tente sans grande conviction en voyant ceux que je croyais être mes amis s'avancer vers moi, une lueur de démence dans les yeux.

Ignorant mes suppliques, Peter utilise un sort pour remplacer ma robe de sorcier par celle de bal pendant que Prongs me badigeonne artistiquement le visage avec le contenu de la trousse à maquillage.

Les deux psychopathes admirent avec satisfaction leur œuvre, c'est-à-dire moi, lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer Sirius dans un état avancé d'abattement.

Il reste figé sur place, le regard fixé sur nous ;

-Euh… Mademoiselle ?

Ouf, il ne m'a pas reconnu. Je dois reconnaître que James est plutôt doué pour le maquillage, une future vocation? Peut-être que mes deux tortionnaires auront l'intelligence de se taire…

Effondrés de rire par terre, les tortionnaires en question n'ont visiblement pas atteint ce degré d'illumination.

-C'est… c'est Moony !!! parvint à hoqueter James avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

-Lupin ? articule Sirius, sidéré. Tu te travestis ?

J'hésite entre continuer à bouder, ce qui, vu ma situation, serait ridicule, ou appeler au secours.

C'est alors que des pas retentissent dans l'escalier. Je décide alors de mettre mes problèmes de cœur de côté pour l'instant.

-Paddy ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi !

J'utilise volontairement son surnom pour lui montrer que je ne lui en veux plus.

Il me jette un regard surpris et soulagé qui se transforme vite en un sourire moqueur.

-Tu ne boude plus Remus ? Au fait, tu es très joli comme ça.

Je rougis violement et bénis James pour l'épaisse couche de fond de teint qu'il m'a généreusement appliquée.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être énerver comme ça, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Je ne me moque pas, tu es vraiment très mignon comme ça. Allez, je te pardonne, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi, je suis tellement classe que les autres ne le supportent pas et se sentent obligés de me punir.

-Euh… Sirius ? Au lieu de t'auto-congratuler, tu peux me détacher s'il-te-plait ?

-Hein, quoi ? Te détacher ? Ah ! Oui, tout de suite.

Je souris. Je me sens vraiment stupide de m'être disputer avec lui. Il me sourit et je réalise à quel point ce sourire m'a manqué, même pendant cette courte période. Je me sens toujours bizarre quand il s'approche de moi mais je suis heureux qu'on ce soit réconciliés. Merci James et Peter pour votre idée stupide mais efficace !

A peine m'a-t-il libéré que la porte s'ouvre.

J'utilise la magie pour retrouver une apparence décente et le professeur MacGonagall entre dans notre dortoir.

Ouf, heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.

Sirius affiche immédiatement un air angélique pendant que Peter et James se relèvent vivement.

-Bonjour professeur. minaude Sirius.

Elle lui jette un regard méprisant.

-N'utilisez pas ce petit jeu avec moi monsieur Black. Messieurs, j'ai appris que vous avez encore récoltés des heures de retenues.

Nous baissons la tête en prévision des remontrances qui ne tarderaient pas à tomber.

-Potter, Black, je n'essaierais même pas de vous réprimander, cela vous ferait trop plaisir et ne serait qu'une perte de temps, sachez juste que je vous donne une heure en plus à tous les deux. Pettigrow, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous éloigner de ces deux agitateurs. Lupin…

Elle se tourne vers moi d'un air sévère.

-J'ai appris que vous avez reçu non pas une, mais deux heures de retenues en potion.

-Je suis vraiment désolé madame, je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien.

Subitement, je vis son visage s'adoucir.

-Si vous avez des problèmes, n'hésitez surtout pas à en parler, à moi ou au directeur.

-Merci madame, mais le problème est déjà résolu.

-Parfait. Au revoir messieurs.

MacGonagall ressort de la pièce et nous nous remettons à respirer.

-C'est pas juste. râle James. On fait une bêtise et elle nous recolle alors que quand Remus a deux retenues, elle lui demande s'il va bien.

-C'est parce qu'elle nous connaît. Répond Peter, heureux d'avoir échappé à la colère MacGonienne.

Sirius se met soudain à me fixer, brulant de poser une question. Au bout d'un moment, il s'approche de moi, essayant de contenir un fou-rire.

-Dis Moony, qu'est ce que tu faisais déguisé en fille ?

Aïe, je le sens mal. Il est hors de question qu'il apprenne ce que je ressens pour lui alors qu'on vient juste de se réconcilier. Il me détesterait. Et puis je suis un loup-garou, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer et encore moins d'être aimé.

James ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

Danger ! Avec son tact légendaire, il va immédiatement mettre Sirius au courant.

-C'est mon idée. Je voulais m'entrainer pour faire une déclaration à Lily et Remus s'est aimablement proposé pour jouer ce rôle.

James ! Je lui jetai un regard dégoulinant de reconnaissance. Alors finalement, tu n'étais pas stupide ! Vous tous qui nous observez, sachez que James Potter est une personne génial, un super ami, un véritable camarade ! J'interdis à quiconque de dire du mal de lui !

Sirius sourit.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi il était attaché ?

-Euh… disons que ce n'était pas une participation totalement volontaire…

Paddy éclate de rire et sort alors un petit boitier noir de sa poche.

-Merci Prongs, grâce à toi, j'ai maintenant une magnifique photo de notre loup-garou préféré.

-Donne-moi ça immédiatement ! je m'écris.

-Et bien Moony, si tu y tiens tant que ça, viens le chercher.

-Sirius ! Arrête !

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Tu as bien une photo de moi sous ton oreiller, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose.

Stupéfait, je m'arrête net. Comment sait-il que… ?

Le rouge me monte aux joues et Sirius s'enfuit dans un grand éclat de rire, emportant le précieux appareil avec lui.

Je suis maudit !

* * *

C'est bien ? Vous avez aimé ? C'est stupide n'est ce pas ? J'y peux rien, je suis comme ça ^_^

Review ?

Bonne année!!!!!!!!!!

La reine des poulpes vous salue !


	5. Chapter 5

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews !

kamisamaMyu : Bien sûr que si il est chanceux, il finit avec Sirius dans la plupart des fanfics !

ocechan : Merci !

Synmelya : Intelligent, j'irais pas jusqu'à là, on va juste dire qu'il n'est pas stupide. =)

elinska : Contente que ça te plaise, je fais ce que je peux pour trouver des idées les plus bizarres possible ^_^

Et voilà le chapitre 5!

* * *

Je m'apprête à partir à sa poursuite mais James me fait judicieusement remarquer que, de toute façon, je ne parviendrais jamais à le rattraper.

Je proteste mais finis par reconnaître qu'il a parfaitement raison. Sirius court plus vite que moi, c'est un fait avéré.

Après m'avoir conseillé de ne pas me remettre à bouder pour ça, Peter et James partent pour une destination inconnue certainement appelée « cuisine » si j'en juge par les bruits produis leur estomac.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et sort la photo de Sirius contre laquelle je vocifère durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que mon propre estomac ne me ramène à la réalité.

Je me rends à la Grande Salle et aperçois Sirius qui dine, entouré d'une volée de jeunes filles qui le regardent avec admiration, comme si manger de la soupe était un exploit encore jamais réalisé.

Cette vision m'agace au plus au point car je dois reconnaître que j'affiche certainement le même regard extasié quand Sirius mange devant moi.

Je chasse sans remord de mon esprit le conseil de James et Peter qui me recommandaient de ne pas me remettre à bouder et pars m'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table de Griffondor.

Malheureusement, Sirius repère mon manège et se précipite vers moi.

-Mooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!

Je me lève et tente de lui échapper mais comme James me l'a fait remarquer, il court beaucoup plus vite que moi.

Il me rattrape en un rien de temps et me plaque contre le mur pour m'empêcher de fuir.

Immédiatement, mes joues virent à l'écarlate, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approche trop près de moi et je baisse les yeux pour cacher mon trouble.

-Laisse-moi partir Padfoot, je dois… faire mon devoir d'astronomie.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Rem', on l'a fini ensemble il y a une semaine. Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Je croyais qu'on s'était réconciliés.

-Je ne sais pas. je répond avec sincérité. Je t'ai vu arriver en courant alors je me suis enfui.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu t'asseoir avec moi ? J'étais tout seul.

-Non ! Tu étais encore avec un groupe de filles !

J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte. Par Merlin, il faut vraiment que je garde mon calme si je ne tiens pas à devenir fou.

Mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme avec la bouche de Sirius Black à quelques centimètres de la mienne ? Vous y arriveriez vous ? Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, c'est impossible.

Son regard bleu acier fouille le mien et je rougis encore plus.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un mince sourire.

-Calme-toi Moony. Je leur aurais dit de partir de toute façon. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. je répète en rougissant encore.

Cette fois, c'est un mensonge, je sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai réagis ainsi. Je suis jaloux. Mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que de le lui avouer.

Sirius éclate de rire et me donne une claque sur l'épaule avant de s'écarter.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment Moony.

Il fouille quelques instants dans ses poches et en sort une boite dorée d'un air triomphant.

-Tiens, cadeau. C'est pour me faire pardonner.

Je prends la boite qu'il me tend et l'observe avec suspicion en pensant au dernier « cadeau » que Sirius a fait à James.

Les oreilles de lapin qui ont ornées la tête de ce dernier pendant une semaine ont beaucoup fait rire Lily.

-Ouvre, ce sont des chocolats.

Des chocolats ? Des vrais chocolats ? Sirius, je t'aime !

J'ouvre le paquet et découvre à l'intérieur une vingtaine de chocolats animés en forme de chiens et de loups qui se courent après au fond de la boite.

-Merci beaucoup Paddy ! je m'exclame, aux anges. Mais… Je ne pourrais jamais les manger, ils ont presque l'air vivant.

-Je suis sûr que si. Tu es incapable de résister au chocolat.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il a absolument raison. A peine la douce odeur de la friandise a-t-elle atteint mes narines que je savoure déjà un des petits canidés en chocolat.

Sirius éclate de nouveau de rire.

-Bon, je te laisse aller faire ton devoir… d'astronomie, c'est ça ?

La bouche pleine de chocolat, je ne peux que sourire bêtement pendant qu'il s'éloigne.

La tête dans les nuages, je remonte au dortoir et m'avachis sur mon lit.

Je sors la photo de Sirius de sous mon oreiller et le remercie mille fois pour ce magnifique cadeau dont la moitié a déjà rejoint mon estomac.

J'en profite pour retirer tout ce que j'ai dit de mal sur lui à cause de la photo qu'il a prise tout à l'heure.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit alors dans le dortoir, me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

Oh non! Le dortoir était occupé !

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive l'auteuse qui est une grosse flémarde !

Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais j'essaierais de faire plus long la prochaine fois. Pour ma décharge, reconnaissez que je l'ai posté rapidement, non ?

La reine des poulpes vous salue !


	6. Chapter 6

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews !

kamisamaMyu : Plus cons qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? Tu penses que c'est possible ?

elinska : Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais bien manger des chocolats comme ça !

eamonn : Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu ne veux pas la réponse ? Pour la peine je vais te le dire. En fait Sirius… C'est bon, je me tais ! Me frappe pas ! Merci pour tes reviews !

Un raton-laveur lunatique : J'aime bien les reviews comme les tiennent parce que vous mettez des scénarios auxquels je n'aurais jamais pensé. Et du coup je réfléchis à ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ce cas. Merci ;)

Chapitre 6!

* * *

Au nom de Merlin, je suis un imbécile !

Tout à mon euphorie, je ne me suis pas aperçu que James et Peter discutaient sur le lit voisin et ont donc pu suivre avec intérêt mon monologue avec la photo de Sirius.

Ils sont maintenant affalés par terre en se tordant de rire pendant je fais ce que je peux pour garder un air digne et ne pas m'enfuir en pleurant comme une madeleine sur l'injustice qui règne sur ce monde.

-Tu sais Remus, c'est au vrai Sirius que tu devrais dire ça, parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne suis pas sûr que la photo que tu tiens dans les mains soit particulièrement intéressée par ta déclaration.

Peter approuve vivement et, rouge de honte, je glisse vivement la photo sous mon oreiller.

-Alors comme ça, Sirius t'offre des chocolats ? remarque Peter. Tu sais que dans la majorité des pays de cette planète, c'est une marque d'amour ?

-Sauf en Andalousie et au Brésil. je réponds machinalement.

-Je te crois sur parole mais je pense pouvoir t'assurer que nous ne nous trouvons dans aucuns des ces deux pays.

-Il voulait seulement s'excuser pour avoir pris une photo sans mon autorisation. je me défends.

Cette discussion semble faire un chemin très étrange dans le cerveau tortueux de James et il finit par en tirer une conclusion bien à lui.

-Il t'a offert des chocolats parce que tu étais maquillé et que tu portais une jolie robe ! Donc mon idée a marché. Je suis le meilleur !

-Euh…

-Il t'a fait une déclaration ? Vous allez vous marier. Je peux être le témoin ?

-Bien sûr que non ! je m'énerve. C'est moi qui suis… amoureux de lui, pas l'inverse.

Dire à voix haute ce que je ressens pour mon meilleur ami me fait une impression étrange. Lui qui est toujours là pour me soutenir, j'ai l'impression de le trahir. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux.

-Ne sois pas stupide Remus, même pour se faire pardonner, on n'offre pas une boite de chocolat à son meilleur ami. Si ses intentions étaient complètement innocentes, il t'aurait offert… je ne sais pas moi, un livre par exemple.

Je rejette immédiatement cet argument, bien qu'il soit parfaitement justifié.

Je ne peux pas être aimé. Je suis un loup-garou, un monstre. Et Sirius le sait. Il ne peut pas être inconscient à ce point là. Il a sûrement juste pitié de moi.

De son côté, James saute dans tous les sens, visiblement très fière de lui.

-On passe à la phase 2 ! Pour séduire les hommes, les femmes…

-Je ne suis pas une fille James !

-Les femmes… continue James, imperturbable. Mettent des mini-jupes, des décolletés et beaucoup de rouge à lèvre.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Je raconte pas n'importe quoi, je le sais de source sûre. C'était dans un film moldu.

-Quel film ?

-Les Feux de l'Amour.

Sur cette déclaration, James brandit un minuscule morceau de tissu qu'il appelle un jupe bien que, même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, il ne pourrait jamais mériter le nom de vêtement, à moins de concourir dans la catégorie « ceinture » et un chemisier dont le décolleté devait même dépasser le nombril.

De son côté, Peter fait apparaître un bâton de rouge à lèvre et les deux psychopathes s'avancent vers moi alors que je ressens une étrange sensation de déjà-vu loin d'être agréable.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur Sirius et je me jette sur lui dans une veine tentative pour échapper à mes bourreaux.

-Padfoot, au secours ! Ils recommencent !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Moony, je te protègerais envers et contre tout ! Euh… ils recommencent quoi en fait ?

-Ils veulent encore m'habiller en fille !

Le visage de mon hypothétique sauveur change alors d'expression, devenant tout à coup plus grave.

-Remus, je suis désolé mais dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de passer du côté de l'ennemi. Tu étais vraiment très mignon la dernière fois.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, James lance à son frère de cœur une paire de talons-aiguille et ils se précipitent vers moi.

Je m'échappe du dortoir en quatrième vitesse et fonce vers le seul endroit susceptible de me servir d'abri : la bibliothèque, nouvellement reconstruite après le léger incident dont elle a été victime.

Là, vous vous demandez certainement de quelle manière une pièce remplie de livres du sol au plafond peut me protéger de trois abrutis fou-furieux.

C'est bien simple, après avoir incendié la bibliothèque, Sirius m'a donné sa parole de Maraudeur de ne pas y poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil pour autre chose que travailler.

Bien que James soit, pour une fois, complètement étranger à cette catastrophe, Lily Evans lui a fait faire une promesse similaire et si jamais Peter essaie de me débusquer seul, je pense être capable de lui tenir tête.

Comme je l'ai prévu, ils s'arrêtent devant la porte et me lancent des regards furieux qui ne me font même pas ressentir l'ombre d'un remord.

C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être en colère, on n'a pas idée d'essayer de travestir ses amis !

-Remus ! proteste Sirius. C'est pas loyal !

-Parce que trois contre un, c'est loyal peut-être ?

-Pas faux. remarque Peter avant de se faire assommer.

James affiche soudain un sourire carnassier et fait apparaître trois confortables fauteuils.

-Comme tu viens si bien de le faire remarque Moony, nous sommes trois. Et nous avons tout notre temps. C'est le week-end, nous n'avons donc pas cours et nos retenues ne commencent que le lundi. Es-tu capable de rester dans ta chère bibliothèque deux jours entiers ? En plus, tu n'as pas fini ton devoir d'arithmancie.

Mince ! Je vais bien être obligé de sortir si je veux finir mes devoirs. Mon regard tombe alors sur la soi-disant jupe et je prends sur moi.

L'arithmancie attendra.

Heureusement pour moi, mes trois amis ne sont pas connus pour posséder une patience à toute épreuve et, au bout de deux heurs, ils commencent déjà à montrer des signent d'ennuis.

Soudain, James se redresse.

-Remus ! Si tu ne sors pas, je révèle tout à Paddy !

Sirius tend l'oreille et je m'immobilise, horrifié. James va me trahir ?

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il se rassoit et me lance un regard rassurant.

-T'inquiète pas Rem', je ne ferais jamais ça, même sous la torture. Mais tu peux sortir s'te plait ? J'ai faim.

Son ventre se charge de confirmer bruyamment ses dires et nous éclatons de rire.

Peter propose une trêve pour le repas puis Sirius finit par lancer les escarpins en l'air.

-Ça sert à rien les gars. Il est beaucoup plus patient que nous. Il faudra réessayer plus tard. _Par surprise_.

Ils me promettent de ne rien tenter « pour l'instant » et je sors, très moyennement rassurer.

Sirius me passe un bras autour des épaules ce qui me fait de nouveau ressembler à une tomate trop mûre et me dit que c'est dommage, qu'il était certain que les habits choisis par James me serais très bien allés avant de m'interroger sur ce qu'avait voulu dire son meilleur ami par «je révèle tout à Paddy !».

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, ça avance pas beaucoup, je vous l'accorde mais j'aime bien raconter n'importe quoi (Oh ? Vous aviez déjà remarqué ?).

Bref, poster une review n'a jamais tué personne, du moins, pas à ma connaissance, donc, surtout, ne vous gênez pas, plus il y aura de reviews, plus l'auteuse postera vite (mais bien sûr…). Oui, bon, d'accord. Plus l'auteuse _essaiera _de poster vite.

En espérant que ça vous plait toujours, que le nombre de fautes est raisonnable et chapitre n'arrive pas trop tard à votre goût.

Amicalement, la reine des poulpes ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

**elinska :** Honte de le faire souffrir comme ça ? non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? ;)

**ocechan :** de mieux en mieux ? C'est vrai *o* ? Et pour l'orthographe, en même temps, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ^_^.

**Tsuki'ku :** Merci pour la review et heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! J'ai lu ton profil (et oui ! il y a des gens qui les lisent, choquant n'est ce pas ?) et je te remercie au passage de m'avoir fait découvrir « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux ! » qui est vraiment super ! Mais je m'éloigne du sujet là, bref, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire !

**Synmelya :** Voyons ! Si James était délicat, nous serions au courant !

**Place au chapitre 7!**

* * *

-Moony ? Tu es malade ?

-Moi ? Non, pourquoi ?

Nous sommes tous les quatre assis à la table de Griffondor et je massacre consciencieusement une tranche de citrouille avec ma fourchette pendant que les trois autres mangent avec voracité.

C'est Sirius qui vient de me poser cette question et il m'observe maintenant avec un air inquiet.

-Tu ne manges rien. Pourtant, la pleine lune n'est que dans trois jours. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai juste plus faim.

-Plus faim ? Mais tu n'as mangé qu'une demi-feuille de salade ! Il faut mieux te nourrir si tu veux devenir un bel homme grand et fort comme moi.

Il profite de ce prétexte pour enlever sa chemise et faire admirer à la table sa magnifique musculature avant d'être arrêté par le professeur MacGonagall, que je remercie silencieusement pour avoir préservé ma santé mentale d'une trop longue exposition à une vision aussi magnifique.

Sirius se rassoit et se tourne de nouveau vers moi, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

J'aime bien quand il me regarde comme ça, il a l'air inquiet pour moi et je me sens presque plus important qu'un ami pour lui.

Dommage que ce ne soit qu'une impression.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Tu es tout rouge.

Je chasse immédiatement la vision de la musculature de Sirius qui flotte encore dans mon esprit pour tenter de retrouver une couleur normale.

Je remarque que Peter et James nous observent d'un air attendri en se donnant des coups de coudes accompagnés de clins d'œil d'une discrétion plus que douteuse.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sirius qui m'observe toujours avec inquiétude en attente d'une réponse.

-Je n'ai plus faim parce que... je crois que... j'ai mangé trop de chocolat. je lui réponds avec l'impression d'avouer un crime grave.

-« Trop de chocolat » ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien, je dirais… une certaine quantité.

Je me sens coupable sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est mon ami, pas mon père, il ne va pas me gronder parce que j'ai mangé trop de chocolat, si ?

-Quoi comme quantité ? me demande-t-il d'un air sévère.

Je capitule.

-Une vingtaine… j'avoue doucement.

-Tu as mangé toute la boite que je t'ai offerte hier !?

-… C'est possible…

-Et c'est toi qui es censé être le plus raisonnable d'entre nous ? Même Peter n'aurait pas fait ça.

Il marque une pause.

-Enfin, si, peut-être. La prochaine fois, je te les donnerai chocolat par chocolat.

James décide alors qu'il est grand temps de mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation.

-Hé ! Paddy, tu es devenu le père de Remus sans nous en parler ? C'est pas gentil !

C'est maintenant au tour de Sirius de se mettre à rougir et je tombe en extase, bientôt ramené à la réalité par un coup de coude de Peter.

-Si tu veux qu'il ne remarque rien, je te conseil d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça. En plus, tu risques d'avaler une mouche.

Ce qui est parfaitement faux car je veille bien à ce que ma bouche reste fermée.

Nous remontons au dortoir et Sirius sort une certaine quantité de poudres et de fioles de sa valise puis commence à les mélanger.

Je m'avance avec prudence tandis que James et Peter s'abritent intelligemment derrière un lit.

-Paddy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Une potion.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-M'occuper des cheveux d'un certain Serpentard.

-Tu vas encore embêter Severus !

-Mais non, je t'ai promis de le laisser tranquille pendant une semaine.

-Deux semaines.

-Maintenant ça fait plus qu'une.

-Non, toujours deux.

-Pff… En tout cas, c'est pas lui.

-Qui alors ?

-Lucius Malefoy.

-Sirius ! C'est ne pas prudent, tu connais Malefoy, il va se venger.

-Tu me sous-estime Moony, je suis mille fois plus intelligent, et surtout plus beau, plus classe et plus courageux, que tous les Serpentards réunis !

Je souris devant son air outré mais je ne suis pas tranquille, Malefoy a envoyé un Serdaigle à Ste Mangouste il y a une semaine simplement parce que ce dernier a eu le malheur de lui renverser sa bouteille d'encre sur la chaussure.

Mais cela ne semble pas préoccuper Sirius.

-En plus, j'ai tout prévu. La potion doit reposer deux semaines donc je l'utiliserais juste avant les vacances. Comme ça, je ne risque rien pendant au moins quinze jours et je peux élaborer une stratégie défensive !

James sort soudain la tête de derrière le lit.

-A propos ! Vous voulez venir passer les vacances de Noël chez moi ? On ira dans ma maison de vacances en France pour faire du ski.

-Ouai !!!!!!!!!!! s'écrit Sirius qui improvise une sorte de dance de la joie en sautant partout, bientôt rejoint par Peter.

Je regarde mes pieds.

-Je ne crois pas que je devrais venir… la… la pleine lune a lieu deux jours après les vacances et…

-T'inquiète Remus, on te laissera te reposer. Et puis si la lune décide d'être en avance, les Alpes seront bien assez grandes pour te cacher. Mais je pense que, même dans le but ultime de te gâcher les vacances, la lune ne changera pas son programme pour tes beaux yeux.

Cette discussion me fait alors réaliser quelque chose.

Comme l'a fait remarquer Sirius pendant le repas, la pleine lune est dans à peine trois jours. Or, je ne me sens pas plus fatigué que d'habitude et mes os ne me font pas souffrir comme avant les pleines lunes.

Je m'apprête à faire part de mes observations à mes amis qui sont en ce moment en train de sauter dans tous les sens en hurlant « on va passer les vacances ensemble !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouai!!!!!!!!!!!!» lorsque la porte s'ouvre violemment sur Ewing Creil, un élève toujours surexcité et féru d'astronomie.

Il nous brandit une feuille de journal sous le nez et nous informe du sujet de son euphorie.

-Vous savez quoi les gars ?

-Euh… non. Fait James en tachant d'éviter les coups de journal.

-Comment ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Dans trois jours il y a un formidable alignement des planètes !

-Un alignement des planètes ? s'inquiète Peter en se redressant. C'est la fin du monde ?

Mais Sirius semble avoir noté autre chose.

-Dans trois jours tu dis ? C'est aussi la pleine lune, non ?

-Ouai, mais c'est dommage, on la verra pas, les planètes vont la cacher.

-Une éclipse de lune ! s'écrit James.

-Oui. répond Ewing, surpris par autant d'enthousiasme.

Mais les pensées de Sirius ont rejoins celle de son frère de cœur et le deux garçon me tirent hors de la pièce, suivis par Peter qui s'excuse vaguement auprès d'Ewing qui ne comprend rien.

-Où va-t-on ? je demande, à moitié trainé par terre par Sirius et James.

-Chez MacGonagall.

Je n'ai pas tout suivi mais pour que Sirius appelle le professeur MacGonagall par son nom, sans utiliser de diminutif, ça doit être sérieux.

Je repasse le dialogue dans ma tête mais refuse la conclusion qui s'impose à mon esprit.

C'est impossible.

La lune ne va pas me laisser en paix comme ça. Je ne veux pas avoir de faux espoirs.

Nous rentrons comme un ouragan dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall et Sirius, James et Peter se lancent dans un discours décousu pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation.

-Dans trois jours !... pleine lune… le malade d'astro… ouai, c'est Ewing qui l'a dit… tout noir… fin du monde !... mais non Peter!… planètes… vu dans le journal… alignement des lunes… mais non Pad' des planètes… même chose !... loup-garou… Betty Boop est dans le coup… Mais qu'est c'que tu racontes ?... c'est Creil qui a dit... Boum!... les planètes tournent autour de la lune… mais non, du soleil andouille !... Remus… Oh! Un caramel volant... les planètes, elles volent… les aliens débarquent!... Vous en pensez quoi ? conclut Sirius.

MacGonagall les fixe, médusée, n'ayant visiblement rien compris à l'explication quelque peu tumultueuse des mes camarades.

-Que c'est-il passé ? soupire-t-elle dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication plus compréhensive.

-C'est pas nous ! répondent automatiquement James et Sirius avant de réaliser qu'on ne les accuse de rien.

Notre professeur de Métamorphose prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se tourne vers moi.

-Monsieur Lupin, pouvez-vous me résumer la situation je vous pris ? Black, Potter, taisez-vous.

-Ewing Creil est venu nous annoncer que dans trois jours, il se produirait un extraordinaire alignement des planètes qui cacherait la pleine lune. je réponds sobrement en essayant de masquer l'espoir dans ma voix.

-Vous croyez que Remus va quand même se transformer ? demande immédiatement Sirius.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et par pitié monsieur Pettigrow, calmez-vous.

Peter, qui saute dans tous les sens en criant que la fin du monde approche, s'arrête net en bousculant James qui se rattrape à un fauteuil, ce qui fait tomber une lampe, qui renverse à son tour une statue, qui entraine l'effondrement de la bibliothèque située à gauche de Sirius.

Le meuble déverse tout son contenu sur Sirius qui se met à hurler d'une voix stridente qu'il va être intoxiqué et que « au-secours-James-je-vais-devenir-intelligent ! ».

MacGonagall se pince alors le nez, ferme les yeux, respire profondément et nous fait sortir avec un air extrêmement fatigué en nous assurant qu'elle parlera de cet alignement au directeur.

* * *

Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, c'est un peu tordu, j'en conviens parfaitement, mais personne ne m'a demandé de faire des scénarios vraisemblables, n'est ce pas ?

Poster des reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ho ! La mendiante !).

A bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

elinska : C'est sûr que si Sirius devient intelligent, la fin du monde est proche, pas qu'il soit bête mais… un peu quand même.

ocechan : je suis parfaitement d'accord pour que tu ajoutes mes SB/RL dans la C2 du parti du yaoiste sirmusien, je serais même extrêmement honorée ! Kyaaaaaa ! Génial !

leyya09 : heureuse que ça te plaise toujours et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue !

Synmelya : Si tous les livres du monde l'écrasaient ? Mmm… nan, quand même pas… quoi que…

kamisamaMyu : Je t'accorde que c'est traumatisant. Mais je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras ^_^

Un raton-laveur lunatique : ça arrange effectivement autre chose, mais pas dans le prochain chapitre, c'est plus loin. Et puis, une pleine lune en moins, c'est toujours bon à prendre, non ?

Eternara : Visiblement, la scène de Sirius qui craint de devenir intelligent a fait l'unanimité. Tant mieux !

**Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Merci !**

**Chapitre 8 !!!!!!!**

* * *

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames ! continue de gémir Sirius une fois arrivé au dortoir. Tu crois que je risque vraiment d'attraper l'intelligence ?

-Mais non Pad', aucun risque, il faudrait pour cela que tu possèdes un cerveau. Merlin soit loué, aucun de nous deux n'est pourvu de cette chose inutile et embarrassante.

-Mais regarde, Moony il est tout le temps avec des livres et il travaille tout le temps. Ça se trouve, je vais aussi me mettre à travailler maintenant ! Quelle horreur !

-Je pense que Remus était déjà sérieux et intelligent avant de toucher aux livres.

-Moony !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Est-ce que tu es tombé dans une bibliothèque quand tu étais petit ?

L'image d'Obélix, un personnage de bande dessinée moldue, me traverse l'esprit et je secoue la tête.

-Non Paddy. Et ne t'inquiète pas, prendre un tas de livres sur la tête n'a jamais rendu personne intelligent, c'est même plutôt le contraire.

_Hélas._ Je termine mentalement, le gain de quelques neurones ne lui aurait certainement pas fait de mal.

-T'es sûûûr ?

-Oui.

Sirius semble rassuré et nous pouvons enfin allez nous coucher.

Le lendemain matin, durant le petit déjeuner, un grand aigle noir se pose devant Sirius et lui tend la patte d'un air dédaigneux, comme s'il ne méritait pas de toucher l'oiseau.

Sirius semble très surpris mais prend le parchemin en défiant le rapace du regard. Celui-ci ne baisse pas les yeux et Sirius lui tire puérilement la langue, visiblement persuadé de blesser profondément la fierté de l'aigle. La réaction du Maraudeur ne semble pas traumatiser l'oiseau plus que ça et il tourne le dos à Padfoot avant de s'envoler.

Sirius déplie le parchemin et le parcourt rapidement. Son visage se crispe pendant un très bref instant et il fourre rapidement la lettre dans sa poche avant que James ne puisse la lire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande celui-ci, vexé que son meilleur ami ne le mette pas dans la confidence.

-Rien d'important Prongs, mais par contre, la jolie rousse qui t'observe d'un air rageur me semble bien plus digne d'attention.

James bondit sur ses pieds et abandonne son porridge pour rejoindre sa future femme, bien que la principale concernée jure qu'elle ne portera jamais ce titre.

De mon côté, j'ai remarqué deux choses. Tout d'abord, Sirius a esquivé la question de James, or, ces deux-là ne se cachent jamais rien et vont même jusqu'à se renseigner sur la couleur du caleçon de l'autre si cette information essentielle leur a échappé le matin.

Mais surtout, Sirius a l'air tendu. Très tendu. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais presque dire qu'il a peur. A son visage, je comprends que la lettre vient d'un membre de sa famille.

Son regard croise alors le mien et il reprend un visage normal.

-Mon Moony ! Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Aurais-tu enfin succombé à mon charme dévastateur ? C'est vrai que je suis absolument parfais mais il faut te contrôler mon Mumus.

Je détourne le regard, gêné.

Finalement, il est toujours aussi insouciant. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses paroles mon blessées et je réalise quel est le véritable problème.

Sirius ne peut même pas imaginer que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui. il a émis cette hypothèse sur un ton si… frivole.

Je m'excuse auprès des autres et remonte en vitesse au dortoir, bientôt rejoint par James.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte tes malheurs à tonton Potter.

Je relève la tête et fixe James avec un air sérieux.

- Dis-moi Prongs, qu'est ce que tu penses vraiment de Sirius ?

-C'est un idiot. Répond-t-il du tac au tac.

-Euh… C'est ton meilleur ami, James.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est idiot. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à avancer que je suis particulièrement intelligent mais lui… il n'est pas assez observateur et c'est un véritable gamin. Mais c'est un pote génial. Même Lily le dit.

-Ah, si Lily le dit. je souris.

-Elle est fabuleuse, tu ne trouves pas ? Belle, intelligente, compréhensive…

Je me lève soudain. Mais oui ! Lily sait parfaitement garder un secret, elle pourra certainement m'aider. Elle n'aime pas les Maraudeurs mais nous sommes tout de même amis car, d'après elle, je suis différent des « trois autres abrutis ».

Je vais lui demander conseil. Après tout, ça ne peut pas être pire que les idées de James et Peter, n'est ce pas ? Etant une fille, elle aura peut-être une vision différente de la situation et d'autres solutions à me proposer.

Je me dirige donc résolument vers la bibliothèque, où elle se trouve habituellement à cette heure-ci.

Effectivement, elle est bien assise à une table, un livre d'histoire de la magie entre les mains.

Le seul problème est que Rogue est en train de lui parler.

Je n'éprouve pas d'aversion particulière envers Severus, c'est un Serpentard plutôt clame, sérieux, qui travaille bien et c'est également le meilleur élève de potion. Sirius et James éprouvent pour lui une haine viscérale dont la cause se trouve apparemment être les cheveux du Serpentard qui lui ont d'ailleurs valu des surnoms divers et variés tels que "Sardine à l'huile", "le seigneur de l'huile de friture" ou "la terreur des salles de bain".

Déjà que parler de mes problèmes de cœur à Lily me demande une dose de courage assez inhabituelle, il est hors de question que je mette Rogue au courant. Avoir un moyen de pression sur les Maraudeurs lui ferait certainement trop plaisir.

Je m'assois donc à une table et observe la discussion de manière plus ou moins discrète.

N'ayant pas le même talent que mes amis pour l'espionnage, Lily me remarque au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

-Désolée Severus, je vais te laisser. Lupin nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure ce que signifie sans doute qu'il souhaite parler à l'un d'entre nous. Or, je crois pouvoir avancer sans trop m'engager que toi et les Maraudeurs n'êtes pas en assez bon termes pour qu'ils prennent le temps d'attendre que tu ais terminé de parler pour t'aborder. Je suppose donc être la cible des regards désespérés que lance Remus.

Severus hausse les épaules et sort de la bibliothèque sans un mot.

Je m'avance vers Lily et m'assois en face d'elle.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous avions fini de toute façon. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. J'ai un… problème.

-Quel sorte de problème ?

-Euh… Je suis… je suis amoureux…

-De Sirius, n'est ce pas ?

Je suis tellement surpris que je tombe de ma chaise dans un grand fracas, vite rappelé à l'ordre par un « chuuuuuuut ! » agressif de madame Pince.

-Comment tu…

-Voyons Remus, tu me vexes. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Comment ! je m'écris, horrifié.

-Enfin, si on prend la peine de t'observer bien entendu. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder en souriant béatement et tu te transformes en pivoine à chaque fois qu'il t'adresse la parole.

-Et… ça ne te choque pas ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Et bien… c'est un homme…

-Oh Remus, ce genre de détail ne gène que les imbéciles.

Je tique un peu, être un homme n'est qu'un détail ?

-Merci Lily. Mais, ça se voit vraiment tant que ça ?

-Potter l'a remarqué je suppose.

-Oui.

-Alors ça se voit. Il a essayé de t'aider ?

-Il m'a conseillé de lui écrire une lettre et de m'habiller en fille.

Lily me dévisage d'un air ébahi. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que la bêtise de James atteigne un niveau aussi élevé.

-Tu l'as écouté ?

-Non.

-C'est bien. Si jamais Potter te conseille quelque chose, fais exactement le contraire et tu peux être sûr que ça marchera.

-Je voulais te demander ce que tu penses de Sirius.

-C'et un idiot.

Je soupire. Visiblement, l'opinion est partagée. Elle me sourit et reprend.

-Mais je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil et que c'est un ami en qui on peut avoir confiance. Pas comme Potter.

Cette remarque m'arrache un nouveau sourire. Ces deux-là ont bien plus d'affinités qu'ils ne le pensent. Ils ont fait exactement la même remarque.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu t'es aperçu que tu l'aimes. Alors maintenant, je te demande ce que tu penses faire.

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Mais, ça ne va pas du tout !

-Pourquoi ?

-Enfin Remus ! Il faut lui dire ! Tu ne vas pas en rester là ? Imagine qu'il partage tes sentiments.

-Aucune chance. Il n'est pas idiot à ce point là. Sirius sait bien que j'ai… enfin que… que je ne suis pas fréquentable.

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es un loup-garou n'est ce pas ?

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, je tombe de ma chaise.

-Hein ? Que… non ! Comment tu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Tu pensais réellement que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue ? A cause de Potter, vous êtes pratiquement toujours dans la même pièce que moi. J'ai eu tout le loisir de t'observer.

Je rougis et lève les yeux vers elle.

-Et ça ne te fait pas… peur ?

-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es tellement maigre que je pourrais te battre sans aucun problème. Mais tu as tort de t'inquiéter, je suis sûre que ça ne gène pas Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que je suis un… un monstre Lily, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas le droit de … je ne veux pas mettre Sirius en danger. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi, qu'il se sente obligé de rester avec moi.

-Remus lupin, je te croyais beaucoup plus intelligent. Allons voir James, il a beau être un crétin, il pourra certainement nous servir à quelque chose.

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très long et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais il est indispensable pour la suite, ça me permet d'organiser toute ma petite histoire, il fallait que Lily soit au courant.

Et puis... Je l'ai posté assez rapidement non ? Je pense que le prochain ne tardera pas, ce week-end si je peux, sinon, mercredi.

Review ? Euh… s'il-vous-plait ? ça me motive vraiment !


	9. Chapter 9

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

eamonn : _réponse chap. 7 :_ Et, bien ! Apparemment, beaucoup de chose t'ont plu dans ce chapitre ! Pour les planètes qui tournent autour du soleil, je le sais, évidement, mais j'avais décidé de faire une partie où ils raconteraient n'importe quoi ^_^. Je suis contente que tu trouves que la personnalité correspond plus à Remus, j'essaie d'utiliser un langage plus soutenu que pour les trois autres. _réponse_ _chap. 8 :_ Je ne te vends pas les droits pour la phrase, je te les offre, je suis certaine que tu en feras bon usage !

Synmelya : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient !

elinska : C'est certain que Sirius ne perdrait rien en gagnant quelques neurones ^_^. Heureuse que ça te plaise !

Caprice K : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne te traite pas d'ingrate, au contraire, c'est très gentil à toi de me mettre une review juste pour le résumé, même si tu ne lis pas la fic. Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère juste que tu changeras d'avis sur le Sirius/ Remus, il y a des fictions vraiment bien tu sais ! Et puis, pour répondre à ton message (je ne sais pas si tu liras un jour ce chapitre mais ça ne coute rien de répondre ici), le Yaoi, ce n'est pas que du lemon, il y a de nombreuses fics yaoi où on en trouve pas une trace. Merci encore !

kamisamaMyu : Sirius n'est pas un abruti, il est juste… légèrement idiot ?

ocechan: T'inquiète, recevoir une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Romania: _réponse chap. 3:_ Contente que ça t'ait fait rire, après tout, c'est le but principal de cette fic! _réponse chap. 8:_ J'essaie déséspérément de faire en sorte que James et Sirius ne soient pas trop stupides mais... je les aime bien comme ça ^_^.

**_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance !_**

**Place au chapitre 9 !!!!!!!**

* * *

Lily m'attrape par le bras et me traine jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor.

-Potter ! hurle-t-elle.

James se matérialise à côté d'elle comme par enchantement.

-Lily-jolie ! Tu es venu me déclarer ton amour ?

-Non.

-Oh… dommage...

-Remus m'a avoué, pour Black. Tu veux les aider n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ma Lily. répond James qui n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à la dévorer des yeux. Tout ce que tu veux.

-Parfait. Et je ne suis pas « ta » Lily. Vas me chercher Black.

J'ai suivi l'échange de manière plus ou moins passive mais ce que dit Lily m'inquiète et je décide d'intervenir.

-Attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?

-Je vais expliquer la situation à Sirius.

-Mais je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je suis venu te voir pour essayer de trouver une solution pour le lui cacher. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il ne doit pas savoir.

-Mais enfin Remus, ça n'a aucun sens !

-Lily a raison Moony, c'est ridicule.

Ils ont l'air décidé. Pourquoi veulent-ils tant m'aider ? Je suis un loup-garou, un monstre qui ne devrais même pas exister. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser m'approcher, tout serait tellement plus simple s'ils me laissaient tomber.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais que je me mens.

Je n'ai pas réellement envi qu'ils m'abandonnent. J'ai trop besoin de leur soutient.

Je suis égoïste. Je sais pourtant très bien que je représente un danger pour eux.

Mais je n'ai pas le courage de les quitter.

Pas le courage de leur tourner le dos.

Pas le courage de me retrouver seul. _Encore._

Par le courage d'affronter la pleine lune en sachant qu'ils ne seront pas là à mon réveil.

Pas le courage d'affronter la pleine lune en sachant que _Sirius_ ne sera pas là à mon réveil.

Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Malgré tout, je ne dois pas les laissez s'attacher à moi, même si ça doit me faire souffrir. Mes sentiments n'ont pas d'importances. Je suis un loup-garou. Je ne dois pas l'oublier. Je suis une _erreur_. Il faut qu'ils comprennent.

-Lily, comme tu l'as deviné, je suis un loup-garou. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à Sirius. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de moi. Il m'aide déjà énormément et je lui serais toujours éternellement reconnaissant pour ça. Mais ça suffit. Je ne veux pas lui en demander plus. Je ne _peux_ pas lui en demander plus. Tu comprends ça ?

Lily hésite, abandonner les gens à leur sort n'est pas dans sa nature. Elle se tourne vers James, puis de nouveau vers moi.

-Je ne lui dirais pas.

-Merci Lily.

-Mais. Continue-t-elle. Mais je t'aiderais quand même, avec ou sans ton accord. Tu es un garçon fantastique Remus, je le pense vraiment. Tu ne mérites pas de te retrouver seul sous prétexte que tu es différent. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de t'aider Remus Lupin.

-Coucou !

Nous sursautons tous les trois et nous retournons vers Sirius qui vient d'entrer dans la salle.

-Quelqu'un est mort ? s'inquiète-t-il en voyant notre air sérieux.

-Sirius ?

-Oui Lily ?

-Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Je retiens un gémissement affolé. Visiblement, Lily a décidé de ne pas faire dans la dentelle. J'observe du coin de l'œil la réaction de Sirius qui semble plutôt surpris par cette question incongrue.

-Euh… En ce moment, je sors avec une Serdaigle mais je te fais une place quand tu veux !

James montre les dents et Lily pousse un soupir exaspéré.

-Arrête ! Je te demande si tu es vraiment amoureux.

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, c'est possible, c'est même fort probable. Mais c'est un secret.

Lily décide de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et je me surprends à regretter James et ses robes de bal.

-Fille ou garçon ?

-Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? Tu as succombé à mon physique de rêve ? Je suis désolé mais je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par James.

-Tu n'as pas répondu.

-Et je ne répondrais pas. Moony ?

-Oui ? je réponds, complètement paniqué.

-Tu m'aides à faire mon devoir de potion ?

-Sirius ! Tu m'avais promis que tu le ferais tout seul !

Mais je le suis quand même, ne serait-ce que pour échapper au regard de Lily qui me promet silencieusement que je ne m'en tirerais pas comme ça.

Arrivés dans le dortoir, Sirius se laisse tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de satisfaction.

-Tu me dois une Bièraubeurre Moony.

-Comment ?

-Tu étais en train de te faire engueuler, n'est ce pas ? Lily semblait furieuse malgré le fait qu'elle te disait que tu étais un garçon exceptionnel.

Je me demande ce qu'il a entendu d'autre dans notre conversation et décide de ne pas mentir complètement.

-Elle sait.

-Quoi ?

-Que je suis un mons… un loup-garou.

Il se redresse brutalement, manquant de tomber de son lit.

-De quoiiiiiiiii !? Tu lui as dit ?

-Non, elle a deviné.

-Et elle a réagit comment ?

Je souris.

-Elle a dit que ça ne l'inquiétait pas parce que je suis tellement maigre qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à me mettre à terre.

-Pas faux ! approuve Sirius en éclatant de rire. Tu devrais manger plus mon Moony.

Sur ce conseil, il s'avachit un peu plus sur son lit et commence à lire un magazine de Quidditch.

-Sirius, tu ne voulais pas qu'on fasse ton devoir de potion ?

-Rem', je t'avais promis de le faire tout seul, je l'ai fait tout seul. J'ai dit ça pour que tu puisses partir, tu avais vraiment l'air de te faire engueuler.

-Merci.

-A votre service mon p'tit loup. Pour t'acquitter de ta dette, tu ne veux pas essayer les habits que James et Peter voulaient te mettre ? Tu sais, la jupe et le chemisier…

-Non, je me contenterais de te payer une Bièraubeurre.

-Pff… T'es pas drôle Moony. Grogne-t-il en se replongeant dans son magazine.

Je le regarde pendant quelques minutes en réfléchissant aux paroles de Lily. _« Tu es un garçon fantastique Remus. Tu ne mérites pas de te retrouver tout seul »._

-Sirius…

-Mmmoui ?

-Non rien. Je redescends, j'ai laissé mes affaires de Métamorphose en bas.

* * *

Ce n'est pas un chapitre particulièrement long, ni particulièrement intéressant mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

J'espère qu'il vous a plus également !

Un review ? Euh... S'il vous plait ? Vos impressions ?

Sur ce, à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu!


	10. Chapter 10

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

leyya09 : T'inquiètes pas, ça ne s'arrête pas là. Et pour la suite, la voilà !

eamonn : Tu as l'air d'y tenir à la Terre qui tourne autour du Soleil ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi des gens sont morts pour le prouver ^_^ Comme tu insistes, je suis aller changer ça (c'est vrai que c'était pas très logique). Ce chapitre-là est plus long que le précédent et il commence à se passer des trucs (oui, enfin !) Pour le pétage de plombs, j'ai prévu un truc genre « révélation choc », tu verras ça plus tard, ça ne devrait plus trop tarder. J'espère que ça te plaira.

En ce qui concerne la review de la personne qui n'a pas lu ma fic (oui, il y a des gens vraiment bizarre sur fanfiction :P) Je lui ai répondu et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait essayer de lire la fic, j'ai donc mis une RAR, à tout hasard. Merci pour ta review !

ocechan : J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de mettre Lily dans ma fic, mais comme c'est un des rares personnages féminins du livre que j'apprécie (je suis très sévère au sujet des personnages féminins ^_^), j'ai tenté quand même. Elle ne nous embêtera pas beaucoup de toute façon. Comment penses-tu qu'elle aurait dû réagir ?

Synmelya : Mwahahaha ! Je t'ai intoxiqué au Sirius/ Remus ! J'suis trop forte ! C'est génial n'est ce pas ? Je compatis pour ton ordinateur, le mien vient à peine de sortir d'une longue maladie nommée : error 59846.

Romania : Flemme de te logger ? Du moment que tu laisses une review, je suis contente . Alors combien de chapitre je pense faire… j'ai presque fini d'écrire ma fic sur papier, si tout se passe bien, il devrait encore y avoir environ 6-7 chapitres, je crois, minimum.

Yzeute : Une nouvelle lectrice ? Yes ! Ça me fait trop plaisir ! D'habitude, seules les personnes qui suivent la fic depuis le tout début laissent une review (pourquoi ? J'aime les reviews moi, j'en veux plein ! Laissez-en, même si vous tombez sur cette fic 5 ans après qu'elle ait été postée!). Bref, Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire (et à aimer, c'est le plus important !).

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Ça fait trop plaisir !**

Chapitre 10!!!!!!! Vous vous rendez compte ! Chapitre 10 ! Youpi !!! Pour fêter ça, laissez-moi pleins de reviews !

* * *

James et sa dulcinée n'ont pas bougés et semblent m'attendre de pied ferme. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Sirius. Je décide de prendre l'offensive en lançant un sujet moins risqué.

-James ? Tu te souviens de la lettre qu'a reçue Sirius, ce matin ?

-Oui ! Il n'a pas voulu que je la lise ! Lily-chérie, console-moi ! s'écrit-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

La rousse lui assène une claque impressionnante avant de commencer à monter dans son dortoir.

-Que l'on fasse une trêve pour aider Remus ne signifie pas que tu es remonté dans mon estime, ni que mes sentiments ont changés par rapport à toi James Potter! lui lance-t-elle avant de disparaître.

James se masse la joue en poussant un soupire d'extase.

-Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ? Si douce, si gentille, si compréhensive… Tu parlais de quoi ? La lettre ? Sirius a eu l'air chamboulé, non ?

Cela me surprend, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que James ait remarqué quelque chose.

-Oui, ça m'inquiète. C'est peut-être une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Non.

-Et bien, c'est l'occasion de le faire, suis-moi camarade !

Sur ce, nous montons rejoindre Sirius au dortoir.

En nous voyant arriver, Padfoot lève le nez de son magazine de Quidditch.

-Prongs, je voulais te dire, je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous pendant les vacances. Enfin, pas au début. Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

James lance à Sirius un regard inquiet.

-C'est à cause de la lettre que tu as reçue ce matin ?

Sirius fronce les sourcils et parait gêné.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Zut, j'étais pourtant certain que vous n'aviez rien remarqué.

Je le vois alors sortir de sa poche une grosse enveloppe rose et blanche en forme de cœur avec inscrit « pour mon Sirichounet » en lettres dorées.

James semble aussi surpris que moi. Je dois bien vous avouer que je passe la majeur partie de mon temps à observer Sirius à la dérobée. Pourtant, je n'ai rien remarqué.

Sirius ne semble pas remarquer notre trouble et continue ses explications.

-C'est ma cousine, vous savez ? Andromeda. Elle m'annonce qu'elle va se marier. Avec un certain Ted Tonks. Et elle m'envoie cette ravissante et discrète invitation pour que j'assiste à la cérémonie qui a lieu au début des vacances. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas venir tout de suite.

-Et bien, toutes mes félicitations aux futurs mariés. lance James, visiblement rassuré.

-Mais, et l'autre lettre ? je demande.

Sirius penche la tête sur le côté.

-L'autre lettre ?

-Celle que l'aigle t'a apportée ce matin.

-Ah ! Celle-ci ! Mais vous me surveillez ou quoi ? C'est rien d'important. Le futur mari d'Andromeda est un Sang-Mêlé. Ça a fait un bazar pas possible à la maison. La lettre est de mes parents. Ils m'annoncent qu'Andromeda a été reniée et que j'ai tout intérêt à ne plus la voir si je ne veux pas subir le même sort, ou pire. Très franchement, je m'en fiche. J'ai l'intention de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir habiter chez moi, "Sirichounet". propose James. Mes parents trouvent que tu es, je cite « un charmant garçon d'une politesse exquise, mais légèrement turbulent ».

-« Légèrement turbulent » ? je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

-Ils ne l'ont eu que pendant trois jours. m'explique James avec un sourire.

-Au fait, qu'est ce que vous complotez depuis tout à l'heure avec Evans ? demande soudain Sirius.

Je sens le danger approcher. James m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne laisserait passer aucune occasion pour éveiller les soupçons de Sirius. Et quand James, qui n'est pas vraiment un exemple de délicatesse, décide de ne pas être subtile, je vous assure qu'il se débrouille très, très bien. Je me dépêche donc de répondre avant lui d'un air faussement décontracté qui ne doit pourtant leurrer personne.

-Ce n'est qu'une énième tentative de James pour séduire la femme de sa vie. Mais il progresse, il a obtenu une trêve.

-Toutes mes félicitations Prongs ! Je serais invité à ton mariage ?

-J'allais justement te demander si tu acceptais d'être mon témoin.

Ils commencent à imaginer les préparatifs de l'hypothétique futur mariage de James et Lily lorsque la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer le professeur MacGonagall qui s'avance vers moi avec un léger sourire.

-Monsieur Lupin, j'ai fait part au directeur de l'éclipse de lune qui devrait se produire dans deux jours. Selon lui, votre transformation n'aura pas lieu, mais, pour plus de sécurité, nous vous prions de suivre la procédure habituelle. Si rien ne se produit, vous serez autorisé à retourner au dortoir.

-Merci professeur.

-Je vous en pris. Je tiens également à vous signaler que vos retenues commencent dans très exactement trois minutes. Je ne peux donc que vous conseiller de vous dépêcher si vous ne souhaitez pas arriver en retard et écoper de nouvelles punitions. Votre ami monsieur Pettigrow vous y attend déjà.

Après de rapides excuses, nous nous élançons avec une relative bonne humeur vers une séance de dépoussiérage de trophées qui durera deux heures.

* * *

Ce cours d'histoire de la magie me semble être le plus long de toute mon existence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à Sirius qui me lance en échanges des regards rassurants.

Dans quelques heures à peine, c'est la pleine lune.

Ou plutôt, ça devrait être la pleine lune. L'alignement des planètes devrait la cacher.

Dans quelques heures, je vais peut-être échapper à la pleine lune depuis près de dix ans.

Dans quelques heures, je vais me retrouver seul avec Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que Peter a un rendez-vous avec une Poufsouffle et que James a réussi à inviter Lily à sortir _justement ce soir-là_.

Le hasard dites-vous ?

Détrompez-vous, c'est une machination diabolique organisée par les trois personnes nommées ci-dessus dans le seul but de m'abandonner seul avec Sirius.

Et ça se dit être mes amis.

-Moooooooooonyyyyyyyyyy ! You-ou ! Moony !

-Mmm… Que ce passe-t-il Padfoot ?

-Le cours est fini. Tu es tellement plongé dans tes pensées que tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu. Tu es fatigué ?

-Non, non, je vais bien. Je réfléchissais.

-Tu réfléchis trop 'Mus. Un jour, tu vas tellement réfléchir que ta tête va enfler comme une montgolfière. Tu t'envoleras et je ne pourrais plus jamais te rattraper.

Il a l'air tellement inquiet en disant ça que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Ce n'est pas possible Paddy. j'explique devant son air vexé.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Tu as des preuves ?

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Il est inutile de tenter de raisonner Sirius. Quand une idée lui plait, il la défend jusqu'à la mort, surtout si elle est stupide.

-Tu vas à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Je te rejoins à la cabane dès que Pompom est partie.

-Tu sais Sirius, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Oh, Moony ! Tu vas me dire ça à chaque fois ? Je viens parce que j'ai choisi de venir. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas obligé. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter ça tout seul.

Je me sens rassuré et le nœud dans ma poitrine se dessert un peu.

A chaque pleine lune, je lui pose la même question, à chaque pleine lune, il me donne la même réponse.

J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour, il refuse de venir. Qu'il soit fatigué d'être toujours forcé de s'occuper de moi. Qu'il finisse par être dégouté de ce que je deviens chaque mois et qu'il soit obligé d'inventer des excuses pour ne pas venir, ou pire, qu'il me dise clairement qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

Je sais très bien qu'il ne fera jamais une chose pareille mais j'ai peur. Tellement peur.

Il me donne une claque sur l'épaule pour me sortir de mes réflexions. Ce contact m'électrise et je me mets à frissonner avant de partir rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh m'attend, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi tout le monde parait aussi content pour moi ? Je n'aime pas qu'on s'intéresse trop à mon existence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, tout va bien se passer. Tu pourras rentrer au bout d'une heure si tu sens que tout va bien. La lune restera cachée toute la nuit.

Je lui souris faiblement et prend la couverture qu'elle me tend avant de la suivre jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.

Avant de me laissez entrer dans la cabane, elle me sert brièvement dans ses bras.

-Tu es un garçon très courageux. Me murmure-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

A peine a-t-elle disparu que Sirius apparaît à mes côtés.

-Sirius ! Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de venir. Imagine qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

-T'inquiète pas Moony, au pire, je me transforme en Padfoot. On ne risque rien. Prêt à vaincre la lune ?

-Arrête Pad', rien ne nous dit que je ne vais… qu'il ne va pas…

Sirius me passe un bras autour des épaules pour me faire taire.

Je m'assois sur le sol et il s'accroupit en face de moi.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Enfin, pour une nuit de pleine lune. Elle va bientôt se lever d'ailleurs.

Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux par l'unique petite fenêtre de la cabane mais Sirius me fait tourner la tête vers lui.

-Moi, je t'assure qu'elle ne se lèvera pas. Prongs et Wormtail pensent la même chose. Au fait, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils aient un rendez-vous tous les deux justement ce soir ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est un pur hasard. Je marmonne en maudissant mes deux amis.

-Je trouve ça génial pour James, que Lily ait changé d'avis à son sujet. Je pense que c'est grâce à toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien, depuis qu'elle sait pour ton « petit problème de fourrure », elle considère James différemment. Avant, elle le prenait pour un imbécile arrogant et égoïste. Maintenant qu'elle a appris qu'il s'occupait de toi malgré ton problème, elle s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas _**que ça**_.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire à la formulation de Sirius.

-Bah quoi ?

-Non, rien. C'est juste que tu es en train de dire que ton meilleur ami n'est pas _**seulement**_ un imbécile arrogant et égoïste.

-Il faut être lucide Moony, James n'est pas parfait. Il ose dire qu'il est meilleur que moi en Quidditch ! Si c'est pas être arrogant ça ! Et puis, je sais qu'il dit la même chose de moi.

-Tu n'es pas égoïste Paddy. je proteste.

C'est à son tour d'éclater de rire.

-Tu me connais mal Moony.

Non Sirius, je te connais très bien, beaucoup mieux que ce que tu imagines.

Je te connais parce que je passe tout mon temps à t'observer. Tes gestes, tes manies, tes petites habitudes, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, tout ça, je le sais. Ta manière de mordiller ta plume quand tu réfléchis, des croiser tes mains derrière ta nuque en sifflotant quand tu es gêné, comme maintenant d'ailleurs, l'éclat qui apparaît dans tes yeux, parfois, le même qui éclaire le regard de James quand il croise Lily.

J'aimerais bien savoir qui provoque cette lumière dans tes yeux. J'ai beau te connaître par cœur, tes sentiments sont indéchiffrables pour moi. Tes histoires d'amour sont tellement compliquées.

Tout à coup, je sens le loup se débattre en moi et je sors de mes réflexions. Mes poumons me brûlent et je dois lutter pour respirer.

Affolé, je m'écarte rapidement de Sirius.

-Moony ? Moony, ça va ?

-Transforme-toi ! je lui cris. Transforme-toi vite, il essaie de sortir ! Transforme-toi maintenant ! je finis hurler alors qu'il hésite.

Je tombe au sol et il me jette un regard impuissant avant d'obéir.

* * *

Poum poum pi doum wa ! La suite… bah, dès que je peux.

Ça vous plait ? Oui ? Non ? Mon-dieu-c'est-génial ? Jésus-Marie-Joseph-quelle-horreur ? Pour quelles raisons? Toujours autant de fautes? Moins? Plus? Je-n'ai-même-pas-lu-tellement-il-y-en-a? Toujours-catastrophique-mais-tu-progresses? Ne-t'en-fait-pas-ma-chérie-un-miracle-peut-toujours-arriver? Tant-qu'il-y-a-de-la-vie-il-y-a-de-l'espoir?

Vous savez quoi? c'est mon plus long chapitre! (300**1** mots!)

Donnez moi votre avis! (traduction : une review s'vous plait !).

A la prochaine !

La reine des poulpes vous remercie d'avoir tenu jusqu'à là et vous donne rendez-vous plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures!


	11. Chapter 11

**Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

_/!\ Je viens de découvrir que les RaR en début de chapitre sont interdites. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je trouve ça dommage parce que je pense que c'est plus sympathique et parce que les réponses peuvent intéresser tout le monde, et pas seulement ceux qui ont posé la question. Bref, je vous demande votre avis : je continue à outrepasser la loi ou j'arrête ? Quelle est votre préférence ? (le lecteur est roi !) /!\_

Tsuki'ku : J'aime bien lire les profils on trouve plein de trucs bien dessus, comme des fics. Contente que ça te plaise.

Yzeute : Frustrée ? Mais c'est le but, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, je suis méchante n'est ce pas ? (ne dis pas non, tu me casserais mon délire :P)

elinska : Mais voyons, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il va se transformer ? Je me tais et je te laisse lire la suite.

Un raton-laveur lunatique : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir dans mes délires un peu plus tard, c'est juste que j'étais dans une période d'examens (saleté de trucs), ça m'a un peu plombé le moral. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, et je recommence les pétages de câbles!

leyya09 : ^_^Tranquillement ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. J'aime bien les coups fourrés !

eamonn : Effectivement, je me suis aperçu que la faute que tu m'as signalée revient souvent (**est** à la place de **ait** ou l'inverse), je pense avoir réussi à toutes les corriger. Merci, maintenant, je ferais attention comme ça ! Si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me signaler mes fautes pour que je ne les reproduise plus ! J'suis désolée pour mon orthographe !

Oui, je sais, je mendie un peu pour avoir des reviews désolée _ mais ça me motive toujours et j'ai besoin de motivation. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir parce qu'on voit que tu fais attention à ce que j'écris! Merci de m'aider à m'améliorer!

kamisamaMyu : Merci miss !

Synmelya: Ah la neige, justement, j'y vais!

Romania: Merci! Reine des poulpes... c'est très long à expliquer. On va dire que c'est une histoire étrange comportant des cartouches d'encres vides et deux esprits dérangés.

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!!! Merci également à ceux qui me mettent en alerte/ favoris etc… Laissez des reviews dans ce cas-là !**

Chapitre 11! Au début, c'est un peu (euh… beaucoup ?) tristouille mais je vous jure que ça s'arrange après. Tenez bon !

**

* * *

**

Le loup tente de sortir en me griffant de l'intérieur et la douleur me fait me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

Les cris de la bête résonnent dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il se jette contre l'intérieur de mon crâne. Elle souffre, moi aussi. Une douleur fulgurante me déchire le ventre. J'ai mal Merlin ! J'ai mal, par pitié, faites que ça s'arrête !

Je me mords violement les lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier. Sirius est là, je ne dois surtout pas l'inquiéter.

Le loup me déchire de nouveau l'intérieur de la tête et je ne parviens pas cette fois à retenir un cri de douleur.

Je sers les poings pour me faire taire et le loup redouble de violence. Il essaie de sortir en se taillant un chemin à travers moi à coup de griffes. J'ai mal.

Par trois fois, je m'évanouis de douleur et, par trois fois, la douleur me ramène à moi. Mon esprit s'embrume et je perds la notion du temps. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

Je réalise en même temps que le loup que la transformation n'aura pas lieu. La lune n'a pas ouvert la porte qui lui permet chaque mois de prendre possession de mon corps.

La bête cesse peu à peu de lutter et, après un dernier coup rageur qui me déchire le crâne, il abandonne et disparait au fond de mon esprit.

Je reste étendu par terre, haletant, les yeux écarquillés.

Voyant que je ne bouge plus, Sirius reprend forme humaine et se précipite vers moi. Je suis trop déboussolé pour penser à ce que je fais et je me sers contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Sa chaleur me rassure et me calme. Je me sers encre plus étroitement contre lui et il referme ses bras autour de moi.

-Moony ! Tu vas bien ? Moony ? Dis quelque chose ! Tu as mal ? Moony !

Je reprends lentement mes esprits et m'écarte légèrement, gêné, sans tout fois trouver ni le courage, ni la force de me séparer totalement de lui.

-Je vais bien. je parviens à murmurer d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumer. Il… il n'a pas réussi à sortir.

-Tu trembles 'Mus, calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là. Rem's, tu saignes !

Je m'aperçois alors que je me suis mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. J'ouvre la bouche pour le rassurer mais il se penche rapidement vers moi et lèche doucement le sang qui coule de mes lèvres. J'arrête de respirer et vire à l'écarlate. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me sens complètement perdu. Je noie avec application l'étincelle d'espoir que ce geste a éveillé en moi et croise le regard de Sirius qui semble tout aussi surpris que moi par sa propre réaction.

Il n'avait certainement pas prémédité son geste car il rougit également et détourne la tête.

-Tu as eu mal Moony ? demande-t-il après un moment de silence. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

Je décide d'esquiver la question. J'ai connu des pleines lunes bien pires et bien plus douloureuses que celle-ci. Au moins, je ne me suis pas transformé.

-Ce n'est rien. Le loup était juste furieux de ne pas pouvoir sortir.

Sirius sourit.

-Tu vois 'Mus, je t'avais dit que tu vaincrais la lune ce soir.

Il se relève mais je l'attrape par sa chemise, encore incapable de l'imiter.

Il se remet immédiatement à genoux.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, merci, ça ira. Je vais juste me reposer un peu.

Je tente d'adopter une position un minimum verticale mais chute sur le côté.

Sirius me rattrape et pose ma tête sur ses genoux . Je m'arrête de nouveau de respirer.

Il est trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Agréablement proche… mais à quoi je pense ! Calme-toi Remus, c'est ton ami, juste ton ami, ça te suffit, en tout cas, je tente de m'en convaincre. Il faut que je me calme.

Je maudis James et Peter de m'avoir abandonné avec préméditation. Il faut que je rentre. J'ai eu mon quota d'émotions fortes et de faux espoirs pour cette nuit.

Je me mets soudain à ronronner sans aucune raison. Je réalise alors que Sirius est en train de me caresser pensivement la tête.

Nos regards se croisent et nous éclatons de rire.

-Rem's ! fait-il mine de s'offusquer. Tu oses produire le même bruit que cette race de bas étage qu'est la race féline ? Honte à toi !

Je souris avant de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je dois me lever. Concentration… Miracle, je suis assis. La terre se met alors à tourner à une vitesse spectaculaire.

-Ne te force pas à te lever Moony, tu ne me gènes pas tu sais.

Ça ne te gène peut-être pas mais moi si. Enfin, justement, non. C'est bien le problème. Etre contre lui est tellement… agréable.

Et je dois à tout pris l'éviter si je veux tenir mes résolutions que Lily, Peter et James tentent avec acharnement de faire fléchir.

Je ne veux pas. J'ai trop peur de perdre son amitié en essayant d'avoir plus.

-Je dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh, elle m'a dit de venir la voir au bout d'une heure si j'allais bien.

-Tu ne vas pas bien Moony. Tu n'arrives même pas à te lever. Et Pompom ne t'en voudra pas si tu arrives avec cinq ou six minutes de retard.

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas rester ici.

Sirius prend une mine boudeuse.

-Tu n'aimes pas être avec moi 'Mus ?

-Bien sûr que si ! J'adore être avec toi Sirius !

Merlin, je me suis encore emporté. Et après, on dit que c'est Sirius qui est impulsif.

Mon exclamation l'a visiblement beaucoup amusé.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, on y va.

Il se lève de nouveau et je me rends vite compte que je suis toujours dans l'incapacité de dépasser la position assise.

-Hé ! Pad, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Constatant mon impuissance, il me soulève du sol avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu devrais vraiment mieux te nourrir mon loup, tu es aussi léger qu'une plume. Allez, direction l'infirmerie.

-Non ! Madame Pomfresh va se douter de quelque chose si elle te voit.

-Mais non, mais non. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je t'ai ramassé en chemin.

Sirius me dépose sur un lit de l'infirmerie en souriant à madame Pomfresh, que ma non-transformation semble combler de bonheur. Elle, qui ne supporte habituellement que qu'avec difficulté la présence d'un agitateur comme Sirius à l'intérieur de son royaume, l'appelle maintenant son « charmant garçon ».

Après avoir appliqué un baume soignant sur mes lèvres et sur mes paumes, que j'ai lacérées pour m'empêcher de crier, elle m'autorise à remonter dans le dortoir et me conseil de me reposer.

-Tu peux marcher 'Mus ? s'inquiète Sirius en me voyant tanguer.

-Oui, oui, ça va mieux maintenant. je réponds, n'ayant aucune envie d'arriver dans le dortoir dans les bras de Sirius.

Nous montons au dortoir où nous retrouvons Lily, James et Peter en grande discussion.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? s'étonne Sirius.

Moi, je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils font là : ils veulent savoir comment s'est passé notre tête-à-tête. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. Cette nuit a été beaucoup trop agitée pour moi, je suis fatigué et je veux dormir.

-Remus, tu ne t'es pas transformé ? demande timidement Lily.

-Non.

-Pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps alors ? se renseigne James qui a toujours été très doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat

-Le loup a essayé de sortir et Moony était trop affaibli pour se relever. répond Sirius.

-Comment vous avez fait pour revenir alors ? continue James, qui semble trouver le plat où repose ses pieds particulièrement à son goût.

-Je l'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Pompom lui a donné un remontant.

-Tu l'as porté comment ? s'enquit James, qui décide que oui, vraiment, ce plat est d'un confort absolu et que ses pieds sont parfaitement à l'aise à l'intérieur, merci.

-De quoi ? fait Sirius qui ne comprend pas les questions tordues de son ami.

-Je veux savoir de quelle manière tu as porté notre petit Moony.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est Potter qui pose les questions ! le coupe Lily d'une voix autoritaire.

-Ben, comme ça. Répond Sirius, perplexe, en faisant mine de soulever quelque chose.

-Mmm… fait Peter d'un air inspiré. C'est comme ça qu'on porte les princesses, n'est ce pas ?

-Élémentaire mon cher Wormtail. confirme Prongs.

Lily hoche la tête.

-Comme une princesse.

-Il l'a porté comme une princesse. conclut James en souriant.

Cette étrange discussion plonge Sirius dans un abime de perplexité tandis que je me demande si Merlin a jugé utile de pourvoir ces imbéciles d'un cerveau à la naissance.

-Pourquoi vous me posez des questions aussi bizarres ?

-On fait juste une étude sur la méthode la plus employée par les gens pour porter leurs amis. répond Peter qui n'a jamais été très doué pour inventer des excuses.

Heureusement, Sirius n'est pas non-plus connu pour sa perspicacité et ils commencent à débattre sur la manière la plus farfelue pour porter quelqu'un.

De son côté, James me regarde d'un air narquois.

-T-R-A-I-T-R-E. j'articule silencieusement.

-Tu as dit quelque chose Remus ? répond-il assez fort pour que Sirius l'entende et cesse sa passionnante discussion avec Peter.

-Quelque chose ne va pas 'Mus ?

-Non, rien. Je vais me coucher. je grogne.

* *

*

Je suis à la bibliothèque quand je vois Sirius débouler avec un air complètement affolé.

- Mooooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!

-Chuuuuuuuuuut ! fait madame Pince.

-Moony ! continue-t-il plus doucement.

-Chut ! reprend la bibliothécaire.

-Sirius, qu'avons-nous décidé au sujet de la bibliothèque ? je soupire sans lever la tête de mon parchemin.

-Euh… que je n'avais le droit d'y entrer que pour travailler ?

-Exacte. Je peux donc supposer que tu es ici dans le but d'étendre ta culture ou de terminer un devoir ?

-Euh… pas vraiment…

Je redresse la tête en fronçant les sourcils et il lève les mains en l'air.

-C'est un cas d'urgence Moon'. Il faut que tu viennes !

-Allons bon, qu'est ce que tu as_ encore_ fait?

-Rien !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

Malgré tout, je range mes affaires et le suis.

Je m'aperçois vite qu'il me conduit à la salle sur Demande et me tourne vers lui avec un air interrogatif. Il fixe ses pieds avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

-Tu te souviens de la potion que je prépare pour faire une blague à Malefoy ?

-Oui. Je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Mus', tu penses toujours que nos idées sont mauvaises !

-Peut-être parce que c'est réellement le cas ?

Il secoue la tête en riant.

-Bref, la recette dit de rajouter divers ingrédients et la potion est censée devenir rouge.

-Et alors ?

-Elle est verte.

J'ai soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Nous entrons dans la Salle et je me penche au dessus du chaudron qui trône au centre de la pièce, entouré d'un fatras de bocaux, de poudres et de flacons étalés pêle-mêle au sol. J'analyse la potion pendant quelques minutes. J'avais raison.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-C'est une potion d'inversion ?

-D'inverse-quoi ? Aucune idée. J'ai demandé à la Salle la recette d'une potion qui change l'aspect des cheveux. Celle-ci est la plus courte et la plus simple à préparer. Il y a un problème ?

-Oui. Cette potion est ce qu'on appelle une potion d'inversion. Elle transforme son utilisateur en son exact opposé physique.

-Et c'est pas bien ?

-Non Sirius, ce n'est pas bien.

-Pourquoi ? Pourtant, ça à l'air marrant. C'est dangereux ?

-Pas vraiment, mais on ne connaît pas les effets secondaires, elle est encore en période de test.

-Et bien on va le faire, ce test. Sur Malefoy. Mais pourquoi elle est verte ?

-Je refuse de t'aider. Ça pourrait être très dangereux !

-Moony ?

Je fais l'erreur de croiser son regard. Ses yeux magnifiques sont humides comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il me sourit doucement, de cet étrange sourire qui ressemble à une excuse et qui fait flancher les meilleures résolutions.

-Excuse-moi 'Mus, tu as raison, je ne mérite pas ton aide. Tout le monde me répète que je ne vaux rien. Pardon de t'avoir déranger.

J'enrage, je connais son scénario par cœur. Depuis le temps, je devrais être immunisé contre son sourire. Mais non. Une larme perle au coin de son œil et balaie mes derniers scrupules. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est que de la comédie, je ne peux tout simplement pas lui résister.

-Tu as certainement oublié les dents de Yack pillées. je lache en me maudissant pour ma faiblesse.

-Merci Moony !

Il m'attrape par les épaules et me sert longuement dans ses bras avant de retourner à son chaudron, me laissant planté là, aussi rouge qu'une cerise et au bord de la crise cardiaque.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain, je ne sais pas du tout quand je le mettrais puisque c'est bientôt les vacances et que je serais absente pendant deux semaines (vous vous rendez-compte ! deux semaines loin de mon ordinateur !). Heureusement, mon père possède un Iphone qui a l'excellente idée d'être pourvu d'internet. Normalement, je ne devrais pas avoir de retard mais on ne sait jamais.

N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous souhaitez que je continue les réponses aux reviews en début de chapitre ou si vous voulez que je réponde individuellement. Ou alors, je pourrais créer un forum pour les réponses ? C'est vous qui voyez !

Une 'tite review ?

A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

_Bon, d'après vos reviews, je dois continuer de faire des RaR, ça tombe bien, c'est également mon avis. Donc, je continue ! (si jamais un modérateur passe par ici, je m'excuse platement, mais je ne pense pas que ça pose vraiment un problème, si ?)_

eamonn : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs qu'au début, parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient vraiment courts. J'essaie de faire au minimum 6 pages sur Word, je pense que c'est une bonne longueur. Ça vous va ? Celui-là est un peu plus court, faute de temps. Tu m'as grillé pour Malefoy en brune. Enfin… tu verras ^_^. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les chaps. J'ai des doubles sur mon ordi et sur deux clés USB. Tout est à l'abri.

Yzeute : Ah ! L'amûûûr…

leyya09 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que je n'aurais pas de retard à cause du ski…

elinska : Je me suis vraiment tapé un gros délire avec la princesse, il ne faut pas faire attention :P

kamisamaMyu : T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas été influencée pas Sherlock. D'ailleurs, il y a des fanfics dessus très bien.

ocechan : Tant mieux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Enora : ^_^ Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir quitter aussi facilement ? En tout cas, je suis très fière de moi de t'avoir fait replonger. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Tu vas continuer ta fic ? Si c'est le cas, sache que tu as déjà au moins une lectrice qui ne te lâchera pas et je suis sûre qu'un tas d'autres personnes seraient heureuses de découvrir la suite !

Miyuki : heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire !

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews !!!! Je suis toujours hyper heureuse d'en recevoir!**

Chapitre 12, c'est parti!

* * *

Je sors de la Salle sur Demande dans un état second et tombe sur James qui rentre de son entrainement de Quidditch.

-Tu vas bien Remus ? T'es tout rouge.

Je bafouille un semblant d'explication mais son regard s'arrête alors sur le mur qui cache la Salle.

-Tu étais avec Sirius.

-Moui…

-Vous étiez tous seuls.

-Oui.

-Dans une salle. Vide.

-Oui… Non ! A quoi tu penses James !

-Et toi Moony, à quoi tu penses ?

-Je l'aidais seulement à faire sa potion. je me défends précipitamment.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?

-Il faisait chaud.

-C'est minable comme excuse.

-Je sais…

-Bon, comme j'ai rendez-vous avec Lily, je vais faire semblant de croire que tu avais chaud au point de prendre la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre alors qu'il fait moins dix degrés ici. Mais tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer ce soir.

Je soupire de soulagement en le voyant s'éloigner et décide de rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'au couvre-feu. En sortir alors qu'un James avide d'explications rode dans les couloirs serait bien trop dangereux.

Assis à une table de la bibliothèque, je vois l'heure du diner approcher avec angoisse. Pourtant, je n'ai rien à cacher. Il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre Sirius et moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me sert dans ses bras. Pourquoi je m'inquiète à cause de ça ? En plus, je suis sûr que James sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau entre Sirius et moi et qu'il fait juste ça dans le simple but de m'embêter.

-Alors 'Mus, prêt pour l'interrogatoire ?

Oh, non, le voilà. Vite, faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu._ Les crénocés sont des êtres octophales à membranes extrocites…_

-James ! Rends-moi ce livre !

-Comment tu peux lire de ton plein gré un truc aussi barbant ? J'arrive même pas à comprendre le titre.

-C'est un peu normal, tu le tiens à l'envers.

-…C'est encore plus incompréhensible dans ce sens !

-Les Tornomiphales sont une famille de Frotacés comportant…

-C'est bon, je ne veux pas le savoir. Parlons plutôt de Sirius.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-J'étais sûr que tu répondrais ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai emporté de quoi te faire parler.

Il va me torturer ? Quand même pas ! Il sort alors un petit sachet de son sac et je me surprends à regretter ma première hypothèse. Là au moins, j'aurais pu résister. Face à _**ça**_ je n'ai aucune chance.

-Tu l'as reconnu, n'est ce pas Moony ? Raconte-moi tout.

Je pousse un soupir résigné, il m'est impossible de lutter. Ce lâche a amené du chocolat !

-Alors, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ?

-Mais, je croyais que tu voulais savoir ce que je faisais avec Sirius dans la Salle sur Demande ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai amené assez de chocolat pour mener les deux interrogatoires. Alors ? Il a avoué qu'il t'a porté, je suis certain qu'il s'est passé autre chose. Il avait l'air gêné quand il m'a parlé de tes blessures aux lèvres…

Le traitre sort de son sachet un gros carré de chocolat qu'il m'agite sous le nez. Je tente de l'attraper sans grand succès. Je détourne le regard mais mes yeux reviennent sans cesse sur la friandise. Pourquoi j'aime autant le chocolat ? C'est une malédiction. Il fait mine de le manger et je capitule.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te dirais tout.

-J'écoute.

Je louche sur le carré de chocolat et il éclate de rire.

-Allons Moony, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me contenter d'une simple promesse ?

-……

-Je suis sûr que ce chocolat est excellent, il vient de Belgique, tu sais que c'est le pays du chocolat ? Il y en a à tous les coins de rue.

-……

-Il a l'air tellement bon que je crois bien que je vais le manger.

-Nonsurtoutpasc'estbonilm'ajusteunpeuembrassé.Maispaspourdevraic'estjusteparcequejesaignais.

-Quoi ?

-On ne dit pas « quoi », on dit « comment ». je le corrige en profitant de sa surprise pour attraper le chocolat.

-Il t'a embrassé ?

Mince, il a compris. Je fais non de la tête et entreprend de lui expliquer les évènements même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.

-Il t'a embrassé. répète-t-il lorsque je termine mon monologue explicatif.

-Non. je soupire. En plus, il a fait ça sans réfléchir.

-Mais c'est très bien tout ça Moony ! Ça veut dire que son inconscient te désire !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes James !

-C'est parfait tout ça. Et dans la Salle sur Demande ?

-Il voulait que je l'aide pour sa potion.

-Et tu l'as fait ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'étonnes là Remus, toi qui es si sage.

-Il a utilisé _le_ sourire.

-Ah, mon pauvre. compatit-il en me donnant un morceau de chocolat. Il ne t'a laissé aucune chance de protester. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu t'es transformé en coucher de soleil ?

-…

-…

-Arrête de m'agiter ce morceau de chocolat sous le nez !

-Paaaaaaarle !

-Il m'a juste serré dans ses bras pour me remercier.

-Mmmm… je vois… chantage affectif. Tu ne le laisse pas indifférent, c'est sûr. C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Bien. termine-t-il en me lançant le sac de chocolat. Ne te rends pas malade ou Sirius va te gronder.

Je rentre au dortoir en poussant un grognement, furieux contre moi-même. Je n'ai aucune volonté. Il suffit de me montrer du chocolat pour que je dénonce père et mère.

-Coucou Moony !

-Sirius ? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!

Il porte maintenant de longs cheveux bancs aux reflets argentés qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille.

-Tu aimes ? Je viens de tester la potion d'inversion.

-Sur toi ?

-Tu étais volontaire ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai juste mis su mes cheveux pour voir le résultat. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-C'est dangereux Sirius !

-Mais non ! Moi, je trouve ça pas mal, je me demande si je ne vais pas les garder comme ça.

-Moi, je préférais avant. je lâche.

-C'est vrai ? Je vais tout de suite prendre l'antidote !

Il s'enfuit en courant et me laisse planté là, encore ébahit par tant de stupidité.

*

* *

La semaine qui nous sépare encore des vacances passe à toute vitesse. C'est le premier Noël que je vais passer en dehors de Poudlard depuis le début de ma scolarité. Habituellement, nous restons tous les quatre au Château. Sirius parce qu'il n'a aucune envi de revoir la noble et très ancienne famille Black, James parce qu'en tant que frère de cœur, il n'est pas question de laisser Sirius mettre le bazar dans Poudlard tout seul et enfin Peter, simplement pour rester avec nous.

Les parents de James, qui ont été mis au courant de mon « problème de pilosité » comme dit Sirius, ont quand même accepté de me prendre chez eux durant les vacances en déclarant que ça ne changeait rien.

Peter est en train de préparer sa valise pour les vacances et James le surprend à entasser des dizaines de gâteaux et de boites de conserves à l'intérieur.

-Tu sais Wormtail, tu n'as pas besoin d'embarquer tout ça, je t'assure que nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser mourir de faim. Ma mère sera même ravie d'avoir encore plus de plats à préparer. Elle adore la cuisine.

Peter rougit et se dépêche de retirer les provisions de sa valise.

Discrètement, je fais de même. Je ne sais pas trop quoi emporter.

Des vêtements, ça c'est sûr, et mes affaires de toilette. J'hésite, j'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose et d'être obligé de déranger les parents de James.

Je range donc dans ma valise tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée et la referme.

C'est alors que Sirius surgit dans la pièce, les cheveux en pagaille et un sourire hilare collé aux lèvres.

-Vite les mecs, on se tire !

Il attrape sa valise d'une main, la mienne de l'autre, et s'enfuit en courant, nous obligeant à abandonner la chambre en catastrophe pour ne pas être semés.

Nous arrivons au niveau de la grande porte qui donne sur le parc lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit derrière nous.

-SIRIUS BLACK !

Nous nous retournons et apercevons dans les escaliers une petite fille replète, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat, abordant les couleurs de Serpentard qui se dirige vers nous en agitant sa baguette, visiblement furieuse.

Sirius se remet à courir et nous le suivons tant bien que mal.

-Une ancienne conquête ? interroge James en essayant de se maintenir au même niveau que Sirius qui prend un air horrifié.

-Merlin non ! Aucune chance ! C'est Malefoy.

Nous nous arrêtons net et James tombe par terre de surprise.

-Malefoy ? Mais… c'est une fille.

-La potion d'inversion. je souffle.

Sirius hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Elle fait effet deux semaines. annonce-t-il fièrement. Et puis, je l'ai quelque peu modifiée, l'antidote n'aura aucun effet.

-Il va te tuer ! s'écrit Peter.

Padfoot acquiesce, toujours aussi joyeusement.

-Pad', t'es génial. Siffle James avec admiration.

-Je sais, je sais, on me le répète souvent.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! TU VAS MOURIR !

-On file ?

-On file.

Les calèches qui nous conduiront au Poudlard Expresse attendent tranquillement les élèves dans le parc. Nous nous cachons précipitamment dans l'une d'elles et James nous recouvre de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-JE VAIS TE TUER BLACK ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT CA ! PREPARE-TOI A MOURIR SALE TRAITRE A TON SANG !

Je sens Sirius se crisper à côté de moi et je lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

Nous voyons la version féminine de Malefoy scruter l'intérieur de notre calèche. Sans la cape, nous serions morts. Après un examen approfondit de l'intérieur du véhicule, il abandonne et fini par s'éloigner. Nous nous remettons à respirer avec soulagement.

-Je vais le tuer ! siffle Sirius.

-Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt lui qui risque de te tuer. rétorque intelligemment James. Je sais que c'es très difficile pour toi mais tu vas devoir rester discret.

Sirius prend une mine horrifiée et regarde James comme s'il venait de blasphémer.

-Rester discret ! Mais tu n'y penses pas Prongs ! Je suis Sirius Black, par Merlin ! Pas un vulgaire rat, excuse-moi Peter, tu n'étais pas concerné. Je ne peux pas rester _discret _!

Il prononce ce mot comme une grossièreté en faisant une grimace dégoutée.

C'est alors que le Malefoy féminin fait demi-tour, revenant vers notre calèche. Sirius bondit et se jette sous la cape d'invisibilité en poussant un cri aigu.

Nous éclatons de rire avant de nous abriter à notre tour. Je profite du peu d'espace que nous offre la cape de James pour me blottir au maximum contre Sirius sans que personne ne puisse me le reprocher et je chasse ma conscience qui me souffle que je profite de la situation.

En arrivant à la gare, nous avons le plus grand mal à monter dans le Poudlard Express sans nous faire prendre par Malefoy qui fait des rondes autour du train pour nous attraper.

Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est encore pire, nous sommes complètement piégés, mon instinct de loup me hurle de sortir immédiatement de cette boite qui ne me permet aucune retraite mais je me force à l'ignorer. Lucius parcourt tous les wagons en fulminant et nous commençons à avoir des crampes à force de nous tasser sous la cape de James qui est de toutes manières bien trop petite pour nous abriter tous les quatre.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, ça fini un peu bizarrement, toutes mes excuses, mais le seul autre endroit où je pouvais couper se trouve trois pages plus loin et je n'ai pas le temps de les taper si je veux respecter mes délais. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus ! A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas la review, c'est le salaire de l'auteuse (même si elle ne mérite pas vraiment un salaire, vu comment elle a speedé pour écrire en se rappelant entre deux séances de ski qu'elle avait un chapitre à poster). Désolée!

A bientôt, je poste le prochain chapitre dès mon retour de vacances, promis !


	13. Chapter 13

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews !**

eamonn: Un peu court, c'est vrai, pour ma défense, je ne pouvais pas couper autre part ^_^ Je vais retrouver une bonne longueur maintenant.

Yzeute : Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

leyya09 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise!

elinska : Merci, je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour du chocolat! (pour moi, c'est plutôt le nutella, je peux faire n'importe quoi pour du Nutella)

ocechan : Je fais des efforts pour l'orthographe mais c'est surtout grâce à vos remarques que je fais moins de fautes. Même mon prof de français me l'a fait remarquer!

Enora : Tu reprends ta fic? Yes! Je suis contente que la mienne te plaise. Et pour ta collègue, et bien tant pis! Tu devrais lui montrer. Quoi que je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Bref, merci beaucoup pour la review.

Jubei-Kazuki: Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont s'en sortir.^_^merci pour ta review!

Un raton-laveur lunatique: Je pense à trop de choses, c'est bien le problème, je finis par ne plus avoir de temps pour toutes mes idées!

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui laisse des reviews! Et puis même à ceux qui n'en laisse pas, merci de lire ma fic!**

Chapitre 13!

* * *

Après que le Serpentard soit passé dans notre compartiment pour la quatorzième fois consécutive, la patience de Sirius déclare forfait et il bondit sur ses pieds en envoyant valser la cape d'invisibilité.

-De l'air ! soupire-t-il en s'étirant. Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, par Merlin ! Depuis quand sommes-nous obligés de nous cacher ? Et le courage des Griffondors dans tout ça? Godric doit avoir honte de nous.

Ce discours revigore James qui retrouve son effronterie naturelle pendant que Peter, plus prudent, retourne s'abriter sous la cape.

Je m'assois sur la banquette à côté de Sirius, sous le regard goguenard de James que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'ignorer.

Je ne vais pas voir Sirius pendant trois jours. C'est peu, je le reconnais, après tout, je survis bien pendant toutes les vacances d'été. Cela ne change rien au fait que je me sens triste, rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus le voir. Depuis que des personnes sont au courant, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus attaché à lui qu'auparavant.

Vous avez parfaitement le droit de trouver ça stupide, vous auriez raison. Mais c'est comme ça.

Tout à coup, le visage de James s'éclaire et il se met à rire bizarrement. Je jette des regards inquiets aux alentours. Etrange, Severus n'est pourtant pas dans les parages. C'est habituellement lui qui déclenche ce genre de réactions insensées proches de la crise de démence chez lui.

C'est alors que je réalise que le regard de James est fixé sur… moi.

Merlin, protégez-moi.

Le regard fou de mon vis-à-vis glisse vers Sirius, puis de nouveau vers moi et James éclate de nouveau d'un rire hystérique.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Prongs ? se renseigne Sirius. Tu viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée pour piéger quelqu'un ?

James affiche un air carnassier et acquiesce.

-Effectivement Paddy, une très bonne idée. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Soldat Wormtail ?

La tête de Peter émerge de sous la cape. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude, voir une partie de quelqu'un flotter dans les airs sans aucune attache apparente me déstabilise toujours autant.

-Oui chef ? s'enquière la tête de Peter.

-Suivez-moi, nous devons aider une princesse en détresse à séduire son prince charmant. Je viens d'inventer pour ça un plan génialissime, digne de mon esprit supérieur, qui ne peut pas échouer.

J'ai l'étrange impression que Sirius et moi sommes concernés par cette inquiétante déclaration.

Merlin, désolé de vous déranger une nouvelle fois mais, s'il-vous-plait, faites que je me trompe.

Les deux acolytes disparaissent rapidement dans le couloir sans aucune autre explication.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire Moony ?

-Non, aucune idée. je grince en maudissant une nouvelles fois mes amis de m'avoir **encore **abandonné.

-Dis Rem's, est-ce que je te dégoute ?

Je me retourne vers lui, complètement éberlué.

S'il me dégoute ? Lui ? C'est totalement le contraire. S'il savait ce que je pense de lui, c'est plutôt lui qui serait dégouté. Qu'un loup-garou soit amoureux de lui l'horrifierait certainement.

-Pas du tout Pad' ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux, tu fais la grimace et tu deviens tout rouge comme si tu étais en colère.

-Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout à cause de toi. C'est à cause de James !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien d'important.

-J'en ai marre ! éclate-t-il soudain. Vous me cachez des trucs en ce moment, ça m'énerve ! James et Peter sont sans arrêt en train de comploter dans un coin, seuls ou avec Evans. Et toi, tu t'exiles encore plus souvent dans la bibliothèque. Tu sembles redouter James, tu le fuis comme la peste et, à chaque fois que tu le croises, vous partez dans des discussions incompréhensibles. En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évite, je ne te vois presque plus en dehors des heures de cour où tu n'es pas franchement bavard. Tu en as assez de moi, c'est ça ? Tu me trouves lourd ? Je t'agace ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

Il a hurlé pendant tout son discours et je me suis enfoncé dans la banquette pour tenter d'échapper à ses reproches.

Je n'avais pas du tout pensé que Sirius remarquerait notre étrange comportement. Il n'est pas stupide, j'aurais dû deviner qu'il s'apercevrait de quelque chose. J'étais tellement préoccupé par mes problèmes que je ne me suis pas demandé un seul instant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et maintenant, il m'en veut. Il va me détester, refuser de me voir, de me parler. Il aura raison. J'ai vraiment été égoïste.

Je me mets à trembler et mon regard se brouille pendant que je bafouille des excuses.

Sirius se calme immédiatement et semble complètement affolé.

-Moony ? Ne pleure pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis fatigué, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ! Rah, je ne suis qu'un idiot, ne fais attention à ce que je raconte !

Si, bien sûr qu'il le pense. Et il a parfaitement raison, je suis coupable.

Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de trembler. Il me passe un bras autour des épaules et me ramène contre lui. Blotti contre son torse, j'arrive peu à peu à retrouver mes esprits et prends doucement conscience que je suis collé contre Sirius. Je m'écarte un tout petit peu et dois maintenant afficher une ravissante couleur framboise.

-Pardon. je murmure. Tu as raison, je te cache quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave Moony. C'est James qui ne veut pas que tu m'en parle ?

Je regarde mes chaussures, gêné.

-Non, en réalité, c'est moi qui ne veux pas que James te le dise.

-Tu me caches quelque chose ? s'étonne-t-il comme si s'était la chose la plus farfelue qu'il ait jamais entendu. Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est stupide.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux me le dire. Je suis plutôt qualifié en ce qui concerne les trucs stupides.

Je me mets à rire.

-Cette stupidité-là dépasse ton niveau de compétence ; et puis je t'assure que ce n'est pas important.

-Du moment que ça te concerne 'Mus, c'est important.

Mon visage se transforme définitivement en coquelicot et c'est bien entendu le moment que choisissent James et Peter pour nous rejoindre.

-Adorable ! s'écrit James alors que je m'empresse de m'écarter de Sirius. Vous feriez un très beau petit couple.

-Abrutit ! rigole Sirius en se jetant à sa poursuite, m'abandonnant en compagnie de Peter. Celui-ci se tourne avec moi avec un sourire mi moqueur, mi compatissant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Mmm… rien…

-Parle !

-Je trouvais juste que tu avais l'air très heureux dans les bras de Padfoot.

-Idiot !

-Quelle insulte ! Je pourrais presque me sentir vexé.

C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas qui arrivent dans notre direction. Les bruits de pas d'une personne furieuse.

-Malefoy arrive!

Peter jette un regard affolé autour de lui mais James a emmené la cape d'invisibilité.

Nous nous asseyons précipitamment sur les banquettes et nous nous abritons chacun derrière un livre dans l'espoir de passer inaperçus.

Evidemment, cette tactique, pourtant brillante, échoue lamentablement et la version féminine du Serpentard m'arrache mon livre sur les peines de cœur des drosophiles des mains.

-Où est Black ?

J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air impressionné.

-Vous êtes sa petite amie ? je parviens à demander presque innocemment.

Le Serpentard fulmine et me fusille du regard.

-N'essayez pas de vous moquer de moi. Je sais qu'il vous a mis au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? je demande, toujours poliment malgré mes mains tremblantes.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! nous hurle-t-il.

-Faut savoir. marmonne Peter ce qui lui vaut un regard glacé de la part de Malefoy.

-Je vous ai posé une question. Où est Black ?

-Aucune idée. Il nous a abandonné en disant que rester ici était bien trop dangereux pour lui. j'improvise en priant pour que Sirius et James ne reviennent pas pile à ce moment-là.

-Où est-il parti ? demande le Serpentard d'un ton hargneux.

-Nous ne dirons rien ! déclare vaillamment Peter en serrant les poings, près à vendre chèrement sa peau.

-Par ici. je réponds en indiquant la direction prise par James et Sirius.

Malefoy nous scrute d'un air suspicieux alors que Peter me jette un regard d'incompréhension totale, surpris que je vende ainsi mes amis.

-Si tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour vous faire confiance… siffle le Serpentard en nous observant longuement.

Finalement, il part d'un pas rageur dans la direction contraire à celle que j'ai indiquée et je m'autorise un sourire. C'était sûr. Il n'allait quand même pas suivre la direction qu'indiquait le meilleur ami de la personne qu'il poursuit.

Peter soupire, soulagé que je n'ai trahi personne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je vois revenir James et Sirius avec soulagement. Peter leur raconte ce qui s'est passé et le reste du voyage se déroule dans le plus grand calme qu'on puisse obtenir en présence des Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire un brouhaha constant entrecoupé d'exclamations, de rires et des grands mouvements de bras de Sirius qui manque de m'assommer à chaque fois qu'il parle.

* * *

Arrivés à la gare, nous rejoignons les parents de James qui discutent avec animation en compagnie d'une jeune fille que j'identifie comme étant Andromeda, la cousine de Sirius.

-Sirichounet ! s'écrit-elle en nous voyant arriver.

-Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer. Nous sommes traqués par une dangereuse créature…

-BLACK ! VIENS ICI ESPECE DE LACHE !

Sirius sursaute mais il se rend vite compte que le Serpentard n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve et se contente de fulminer dans le vide en espérant que Sirius sera assez stupide pour répondre à ses provocations.

-Qui est cette euh… charmante jeune fille ? s'enquière Andromeda.

-Lucius Malefoy.

-Ah, très bi… de qui ?

-Lucius Malefoy. répète Sirius avec obligeance.

-Mais… c'est une fille.

-Oui.

-Et Lucius est un homme. Enfin, il l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. hésite Andromeda qui semble peu convaincue par son affirmation.

-Oui. répond Sirius, l'air toujours impassible, même si je remarque qu'il est au bord de la crise de rire.

-Sirius lui a donné une Potion d'Inversion. j'explique.

La jeune femme se désintéresse immédiatement du Serpentard pour se tourner vers moi d'un air ravi.

-Oh ! Tu es Remus Lupin, n'est ce pas ? Sirichou me parle sans arrêt de toi. Il est complètement fou a…

Un regard meurtrier dudit Sirichou fait immédiatement taire sa cousine et m'empêche de connaitre la suite.

-Je suis aussi au courant pour ton petit problème mensuel. Enchantée !

Je sers la main qu'elle me tend, un peu déboussolé par tant d'enthousiasme.

Andromeda ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Sirius : Elle est impulsive, gentille et n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle prend Sirius par les épaules et se tourne vers les parents de James.

-Et bien, nous allons devoir vous quitter. Si notre chère famille nous rencontre, ça risque de très mal tourner pour nous. Occupez vous bien des garçons, surtout du Petit Lu. Mon cousin y tient beaucoup.

-Andromeda… siffle Sirius alors que je réalise que c'est moi qui suis désigné par le « Petit Lu ».

Pour les ressemblances, on peut donc ajouter qu'ils aiment tous les deux donner des surnoms idiots.

Après un dernier au revoir, je les regarde s'éloigner en courant à travers la foule pour ne pas se faire repérer par la famille Black, qui se tient un peu plus loin.

Je me demande furtivement s'ils sont aussi terribles que Sirius le prétend. Les deux seuls membres que je connais de cette famille sont tous les deux gentils et ouverts. Mais quand je vois le regard dégouté que le chef de la famille Black pose sur les Nés-Moldus, je révise mon jugement. Ni Sirius, ni sa cousine ne semblent être des échantillons représentatifs de cette famille.

Les Potter nous conduisent ensuite en direction d'un vieux chapeau haut-de-forme abandonné sur un banc. Un Porteloin, je suppose en l'observant avec intérêt.

Je remarque que les parents de James évitent de me toucher. Ils sont très aimables et serviables avec moi, son père me porte même ma valise, cependant ils esquivent tous contacts. James me lance un regard d'excuse mais je lui fais signe que ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Peu de gens sont au courant de mon anomalie. Il y a les professeurs, qui se contentent pour la plupart de m'ignorer, et mes amis.

Peter est celui qui a eu le plus de mal à m'accepter, il avait peur, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, néanmoins, il n'a pas hésité à m'apporter après chaque pleine lune les cours qu'il avait laborieusement recopié pour moi durant mes absences.

James était très méfiant au début. Même avant de connaitre ma véritable nature, il ne m'aimait pas trop. Je lui volais Sirius. Malgré tout, il a fini par accepter ma présence et il s'est même confronter à trois Serpentars qui m'avaient suivi jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.

Sirius a eu la réaction qui m'a le plus surpris. Il m'a grondé. Vraiment grondé. Il m'a fait la leçon pendant près d'une heure en me répétant que je ne devais rien lui cacher, même les plus petits détails et qu'il était hors de question qu'il m'abandonne à mon sort comme ça. Trois mois plus tard, je découvrais qu'il avait commencé à faire des recherches en vu de devenir Animagus.

C'est le premier à avoir découvert mon secret et je le soupçonne de l'avoir deviné longtemps avant qu'il ne m'en demande confirmation.

Nous arrivons au Porteloin et je délaisse mes souvenirs pour me concentrer sur le voyage à venir. Je ne me suis servi qu'une seule fois de cet appareil et j'en garde un très mauvais souvenir.

Nous nous mettons en cercle autour du vieux chapeau et je me retrouve à côté du père de James. Un peu gêné, il se déplace légèrement pour tenter de s'éloigner de moi tout en me jetant un regard d'excuse.

Sa femme s'avance alors dans ma direction d'un pas autoritaire et me sert longuement dans ses bras en fusillant son mari du regard.

-Je suis vraiment enchantée que tu viennes passer les vacances chez nous Remus. J'espère que tu t'y plairas et que tu pourras t'y amuser.

Elle me sourit et me sert une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de reprendre sa place devant le Porteloin.

Monsieur Potter secoue la tête et me sert la main en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Désolé mon garçon, ne fais pas attention à moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme stupide. Pour un peu, je deviens comme ces imbéciles de soi-disant Sangs-Purs qui se terrent chez eux en craignant de souiller leur précieux sang. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Je me sens un peu gêné et très heureux. James me fait un clin d'œil et nous touchons tous ensemble le vieux chapeau haut-de-forme qui nous emmène chez les Potter.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, et la fin de la fic ne tardera pas non plus. Plus que deux chapitres avant la conclusion de l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que ça vous plaira jusqu'au bout !

A la prochaine !

Euh… review ? Juste pour avoir votre avis, c'est important, si vous voulez que ma fic continue de vous plaire !


	14. Chapter 14

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews !

Jubei-Kazuki: J'aime bien faire pleurer Remus (oui, je sais, je suis méchante mais... il est tellement mignon quand il pleure).

elinska: Merci! Je suis allez corriger ça!

eamonn: Top 10 des choses sans noms que tu aimes? il y a quoi d'autres dans ton Top 10? Pour les mouvements des bras de Sirius, c'est parce que je pars du principe qu'il est très démonstratif, donc il bouge beaucoup. Et puis cette idée m'amusait. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je suis contente que tu penses que j'ai progressé! Merci beaucoup!

Synmelya: Presque fin... d'un côté, je suis contente d'avoir fini mais de l'autre, je suis triste!!!!!!!!

kamisamaMyu: Nan, le bisou, c'est à la fin et seulement à la fin!

ocechan: I am very nulle en English! ^_^ (mais t'inquiète, j'ai compris quand même)

leyya09: Oui, ça va avancer, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus!

Merci pour votre soutient!

Place au chapitre 14 !

* * *

Nous touchons tous ensembles le chapeau et nous nous retrouvons devant la résidence des Potter.

Par rapport à chez moi, leur maison est vraiment énorme. C'est un imposant manoir constitué d'un large bâtiment principal encadré par deux constructions annexes en granit, portant chacune le blason de la famille Potter.

-Home sweet home ! s'écrit James en se jetant dans la neige qui recouvre tout le domaine. Bienvenue dans notre résidence secondaire les gars !

Résidence secondaire ? Je sais que les Potter sont une famille assez fortunée mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la taille de leur domicile principal.

Peter, nullement impressionné, est allé rejoindre James dans la neige.

Je les observe quelques instants sans bouger lorsqu'une masse froide s'écrase soudain sur mon visage. Je tombe dans la neige et, avant de comprendre ce qui se passe, je me retrouve à courir derrière James sous les acclamations de Peter en le menaçant de lui faire avaler jusqu'au dernier flocon présent dans le parc.

Nous roulons tous les trois dans la neige en essayant de nous noyer mutuellement dans la masse blanche.

-A table ! appelle la mère de James.

Peter se redresse vivement. Voyant que nous ne réagissons pas, il prend une poignée de neige dans chaque main et nous l'enfonce dans la bouche avant que nous n'ayons pu amorcer le moindre geste pour l'arrêter.

-On se calme ! C'est l'heure du goûter et le goûter, c'est sacré.

Je souris à travers la neige qui me macule le visage. Peter est plutôt un suiveur, il n'est pas du tout du genre à donner des ordres et à prendre la direction des opérations. Mais s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est la nourriture.

Nous le suivons donc docilement, si on omet bien sûr les récriminations de James et ses menaces de mort imminente.

-Je vais te tuer Wormtail ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'attaquer lâchement comme ça ! J'étais en infériorité numérique, tu étais plus nombreux !

-Vous étiez seuls tous les deux. je fais remarquer en observant avec inquiétude la longue trainée de neige fondue qui serpente derrière nous.

Madame Potter a préparé une quantité de crêpes tellement astronomique qu'elles suffiraient à nourrir tous les élèves de Poudlard pendant au moins deux ans. Mon regard s'arrête alors sur James et Peter qui engloutissent crêpe sur crêpe sans même prendre le temps de respirer et je corrige mes calculs. Si tous les élèves de Poudlard mangent comme eux, on ne tiendrait même pas dix minutes.

Je me mets alors à penser à Sirius, le regard fixé sur ma crêpe encore intacte.

Trois jours avant que je puisse le revoir, c'est court, j'en suis conscient, mais ça me parait être une éternité.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète la mère de James en constatant mon manque d'appétit.

-T'inquiète M'man, il doit juste penser à Sirius. Il est fou amoureux…

Il croise mon regard furieux et arrête instantanément de parler.

-Oups…

-Oh ! s'extasie sa mère. Comme c'est mignon ! Vous êtes ensembles ?

-Euh… je bafouille, déboussolé par sa réaction particulièrement enthousiaste.

-Non. me devance James en ignorant mon regard incendiaire. Mais ça ne va pas tarder !

-Ah, l'amour de la jeunesse… soupire la jeune femme en faisant bruler une crêpe.

-Maman.

-… c'est tellement mignon…

-Maman !

-… ça me rappelle la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton père James…

-Maman !

-… je l'ai tout de suite détesté, il était tellement arrogant…

-MAMAN !

-Oui mon chéri ?

-La crêpe !

-Merlin ! Elle brûle ! Qui a fait ça ?

-C'est toi M'man.

-Mais oui, suis-je bête ! Qu'est ce que je peux être étourdie parfois.

James se tape la tête contre la table de désespoir pendant que Peter tergiverse pour décider si oui ou non il peut manger la crêpe brûlée sans risque pour sa vie.

De mon côté, je tente sans grand succès de m'enfoncer dans ma chaise dans l'espoir que madame Potter oublie la gaffe monumentale qu'a laisser échapper son fils.

Une fois le repas terminé, James nous conduit dans une immense pièce qu'il nous présente comme étant sa chambre. Il sort trois balais d'un placard et nous les tend avec un grand sourire.

-Quidditch ?

-Ouai ! s'écrit Peter qui, bien que peu doué pour ce sport, en est un des plus grands adeptes.

Je refuse de la tête. Je déteste la vitesse et je préfère de loin les regarder jouer.

Le soir venu, James décide de dresser le programme de nos deux semaines de vacances.

- Quidditch, repas, Quidditch, écrire à Sirius, Quidditch, repas. Et puis quand Padfoot sera arrivé, on ira faire du ski !

-Du ski ?

-Oui, tu n'en as jamais fait 'Mus ? Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?

-En théorie, oui, mais en pratique, je suis certain de ne pas y arriver.

-Pas grave, tu t'entraineras avec Pad', je ne pense pas qu'il en ait déjà fait non plus. Sa famille n'est pas vraiment du genre à aller s'ébattre dans la neige. Ça te permettra peut-être de faire évoluer votre relation ?

-Il n'y a aucune relation à faire évoluer.

-Allons Moony, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir à tonton Potter. On arrivera jamais à rien si tu es buté comme ça.

Je pousse un grognement et m'abrite sous une couette, signifiant aux autres que la discussion est terminée pour moi. Ils se mettent à discuter de Quidditch et je finis par m'endormir.

Entre le Quidditch, et les séances de constructions de bonhommes de neige, qui ne survivent jamais bien longtemps aux batailles de boules de neige qui leur succèdent immanquablement, les jours passent assez vite et Sirius arrive enfin en utilisant de la Poudre de Cheminette.

-Salut les gars !

-Pad' ! s'écrit James en l'aidant à sortir de la cheminée. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Super bien ! Ma cousine est mariée et elle file le parfait amour. De mon côté, j'ai reçu des dizaines de lettres de menace envoyées par Malefoy. A part ça, tout baigne.

-Sirius, tu n'es pas assez prudent. je ne peux m'empêcher de lui reprocher.

-Moony ! Je me demandais où tu étais ! s'écrit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

James et Peter se donnent des coups de coude pendant que je me transforme en pivoine.

-Padfoot, Tu devrais le lâcher. le prévient Peter. Je crois qu'il étouffe, il est tout rouge.

-Oups, désolé mon loup. fait-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. Alors les gars, quel est le programme ?

-On va faire du ski !

-Du ski ? Extra ! J'en ai jamais fait. On parie que je te bats ?

-Aucune chance. rétorque James. Tu as devant toi le plus grand skieur de la planète.

En moins de trois minutes, je me retrouve dans la neige, deux planches de bois accrochées aux pieds et un bâton dans chaque main. Sirius, équipé de la même manière, me retient par le bras pour m'empêcher de tomber.

-Tu verras 'Mus, ça va être génial ! me déclare-t-il avec conviction.

-Permets-moi d'en douter. Je n'arriverais jamais à avancer avec ces trucs aux pieds. Je n'arrive même pas à tenir debout.

-J'y arrive bien moi.

-Bon, vous venez ? s'impatiente James, pressé de nous faire étalage de ses talents.

Je regarde le bas de la montagne perdu dans les nuages avec un scepticisme grandissant. Si j'arrive en bas sans me casser quelque chose, je jure de me faire bouddhiste.

-On y va Moony ?

-Pars devant, je te suis. je marmonne en surveillant mes pieds.

-Je voudrais bien mais pour ça, il faut déjà que tu me lâches, non ?

-Désolé ! je m'excuse rapidement en rangeant mes mains derrière mon dos.

Mauvaise idée. J'ai oublié que je tenais les bâtons qui se prennent alors dans mes skis. Je m'effondre sur Sirius et nous roulons tous les deux dans la neige dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Je suis étalé de tout mon long sur Sirius qui ne semble pas plus déranger que ça par notre position.

-Ça alors Moony, je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant.

Je me relève instantanément et m'écroule de nouveau de pas plus loin en songeant que mes joues doivent maintenant pouvoir faire concurrence à un couché de soleil.

Sirius se précipite vers moi, oscillant entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement.

-Tu ressembles à une tortue. me fait observer Peter.

-Ou à un crabe. ajoute Sirius en me redressant. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener ? Je peux rester avec lui au manoir sinon.

-Meuh non, c'est pas la peine. Il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un grand garçon notre Moony.

Après m'être relevé, j'emboite prudemment le pas à Sirius qui semble aussi peu convaincu que moi de mon hypothétique capacité à rejoindre le manoir de James avec des skis aux pieds. Résigné, je rejoins James et Peter et entreprends de descendre la montagne tout en restant entier.

Je tombe tous les dix mètres environ et, alors que je songe très sérieusement à finir le trajet directement sur les fesses, un sapin surgit soudain devant moi et tout devient noir.

*

-James ! Viens vite, il se réveille !

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe en contemplation devant le visage de Sirius penché au-dessus de moi.

A la lumière et à la chaleur qui règne autour de moi, je devine que nous sommes rentrés au manoir.

-Tu vas bien 'Mus ? Tu nous as fait peur. Tu as foncé tout droit dans un sapin.

-Non ! je proteste faiblement.

-Quoi non ?

-Je n'ai pas foncé dans le sapin. C'est le sapin qui m'a foncé dessus.

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaames ! Je crois que Remus a pris un coup sur la tête ! Il délire !

-Mais pas du tout !

-Tu sais Moony. commence-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Les arbres n'attaquent pas les gens.

-Et le Saule Cogneur alors ? je rétorque.

Ma réponse plonge Sirius dans une intense réflexion. Pendant qu'il tente de savoir si oui ou non les arbres peuvent attaquer les gens, James s'approche de moi.

-Comment tu te sens Rem's ? Tu t'es cassé le bras mais ma mère t'a donné un Ressoud'os.

-Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de devenir bouddhiste. je réponds avec philosophie.

James me regarde bizarrement et semble adhérer à l'hypothèse de Sirius selon laquelle quelques uns de mes neurones ont trépassé dans l'accident.

-Remus ? Quelle est la racine carrée de 145924 ?

-382. je réponds après une courte réflexion.

-L'année de la révolution des gobelins dirigée par Gretbdo Frotzer ?

-1546.

-La composition de la potion-parasol ?

-Trois grammes de griffes de lézard, cinq poils de licorne noire, deux feuilles de Mandragore…

-C'est bon, il est normal. déclare James rassuré. Enfin, selon les critères Remusien, les gens normaux ne sont pas capables de répondre à ces questions. Tu te sens capable de te lever 'Mus ?

Je hoche la tête, mes nuits de pleine lune m'ont infligé des blessures bien pires qu'un simple bras cassé. Je ne ressens même pas de douleur, madame Potter a dû me donner quelque chose.

-Pad', vas prévenir ma mère que j'amène Remus.

-Tu veux pas plutôt que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de Moony ?

-T'inquiète, j'en prendrais soin de ton loup. Et puis tu n'auras qu'à demander à ma mère une boite de chocolat. Ça ferait plaisir à Remus.

J'approuve vivement de la tête et Sirius se décide à partir à la recherche de madame Potter.

James me regarde avec un air mi-coupable, mi-satisfait.

-Désolé Remus. marmonne-t-il rapidement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, pour rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? je m'alarme.

-Rien du tout ! Et puis tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

-James Potter, tu as intérêt à me donner une réponse plus satisfaisante que ça.

-Euh… Tu avais raison… pour le sapin.

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Je ne change pas de sujet. Je te dis que tu as raison. Tu t'es vraiment fait agresser par un sapin.

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai peur de comprendre.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'un sapin m'est rentré dedans ?

-Et bien, je dirais plutôt qu'il est possible que je l'y ai un peu aidé…

-Tu m'as jeté un sapin dessus ? je réalise, ahuri.

-Oh non ! N'exagère pas, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Tu fonçais tout droit vers les arbres et j'ai juste fait en sorte que tu ne les rates pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus : qu'il ait décidé de m'assommer avec un sapin ou qu'il y soit parvenu. Déplacer des arbres n'est pas à la portée du premier imbécile venu.

-Tu avais une raison précise de faire ça ou s'était juste histoire d'essayer ?

-En fait, ça fait parti du plan qu'on a imaginé avec Peter pour te faire sortir avec Pad'.

-Je peux savoir en quoi être assommé par un sapin est censé m'aider à sortir avec Sirius ?

-C'était juste pour voir comment il réagirait. Il était complètement paniqué d'ailleurs, il tient à toi le Padfoot. Quand j'ai demandé qui voulait faire le bouche-à-bouche pour te réanimer, il s'est tout de suite proposé et c'est lui qui t'a porté jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'étrangler, avec un seul bras, tu risque d'avoir du mal.

-Tu es complètement stupide James !

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais un jour, tu me remercieras. Bref, ça m'a permis d'avoir une intéressante petite discussion avec Paddy et je me suis trouvé confronté à une difficulté imprévue : il est aussi buté que toi et m'a strictement interdit de te dire de quoi on a parlé. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'en vouloir. je soupire, résigné. Tu es comme ça, on ne te changera pas. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant de m'assommer.

-D'ac Moony ! Est-ce qu'une tarte au chocolat faite maison sera capable d'effacer les dernières traces de rancune que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Je pense que ça devrait aider. Mais ôtes-moi d'un dernier doute, lors de ta discussion avec Sirius, tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?

James sautille d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit sur ce que tu ressens pour lui. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux toujours pas que je lui en parle ?

-Toujours pas.

La discussion étant close, nous rejoignons les autres dans le salon où nous dégustons une excellente tarte au chocolat, après quoi, nous remontons dans la chambre.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Au prochain, je clos ma fic !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Laissez une review, parce que, si vous avez des trucs à dire pour que j'améliore quelque chose, c'est maintenant ou jamais!

La reine des poulpes vous salue !


	15. Chapter 15

Remus Lupin, sorcier, loup-garou et persécuté.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews !

kamisamaMyu : J'aime beaucoup ta review, j'ai bien rigolé en la lisant, c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas bien malins mais sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle ^_^.

Jubei-Kazuki : Oh, Prongs n'est pas le seul à avoir des idées géniales, et puis oui, Sirius lui a tout raconté, mais tu vas comprendre en lisant le chap ! Je viens de réaliser que, mine de rien, James a quand même un rôle assez important dans ma fic… c'était pas prévu...

eamonn : L'idée du ski… ou l'art et la manière de transposer sa vie dans ses fics, par Miss Tako-chan. Sauf que moi, personne n'avait aidé le sapin… Bref. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, même si je suis pas douée pour clore les fics.

Yzeute : Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire !

Synmelya : Snif, j'suis toute triste, c'est la première fic que je mène à son terme (si je ne compte pas les OS). Et puis… 15 chapitres ? Autant que ça ! J'avais même pas réalisé OoO !

Lobos : Il est bien ce couple, hein ? C'est mon préféré ! Voilà la suite (et fin, snif !).

elinska : Je n'avais pas pensé qu'on puisse plaindre le sapin… C'est vrai que, le pauvre quand même. D'un autre côté, il a quand même eu la chance de serrer Remus dans ses… branches ?

Litao : Tiens ! Une nouvelle lectrice (euh… je crois ? parce que les garçons qui lisent du Yaoi ne courent pas les rues (hélas), si je me suis trompée, sorry !). Merci beaucoup ! Et pour la suite, la voilà !

leyya09 : Ingénieux… Tu es sûre que tu parles bien de James ? Un gros merci pour ta review !

_**Voilà, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier, parce que franchement, toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et puis, ça m'a vraiment motivé pour parvenir à finir cette fic. On sous-estime toujours la valeur d'une review, j'espère avoir réussi à répondre à toutes vos attentes, à ne pas faire trop de fautes d'orthographes, j'espère surtout que mon histoire vous a plu et que vous avez tous passé un bon moment ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite !**_

**Dernier chapitre ! ! ! (un peu plus court, désolée !)**

* * *

Grâce à la potion de Madame Potter, mon bras est ressoudé dès le lendemain matin, elle me conseille néanmoins de me ménager, car l'os est encore très faible. L'après-midi, Peter part faire les courses avec les parents de James. De leur côté, James et Sirius m'annoncent qu'ils vont jouer au Quidditch, je décide de rester à l'intérieur, mon bras n'est pas encore assez bien remis pour que je puisse les accompagner, même en temps que spectateur. Rôle qui s'avère parfois être bien plus dangereux que celui des joueurs, les Cognards volent bas en cette saison.

Livré à moi-même, je me balade seul dans le château à la recherche d'une occupation. Alors que je déambule dans un couloir désert, j'entends des voix qui émanent d'une porte entre ouverte sur ma gauche.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'indiscret, je n'aimerais pas qu'on perce mon secret c'est pourquoi je ne cherche pas à apprendre ceux des autres.

Je ne me serais sans doute jamais approché si je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Sirius qui criait dans la pièce. Il n'était pourtant pas censé être dehors avec James ?

Je me convaincs du bien fondé de mon indiscrétion et jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

James est assis dans un fauteuil et observe Sirius qui marche de long en large en brassant l'air de ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'il est en proie à une émotion violente.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas lui expliquer ! C'est très bien comme ça.

-Tu sais Pad', si aucun de vous ne fait le moindre geste, votre histoire ne va pas beaucoup avancer.

-Je ne veux pas le forcer !

-T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il serait plutôt ravi que tu lui en parles.

-Je sais bien que je ne le laisse pas indifférent, mais qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est de l'amour ? Il rougit peut-être simplement parce qu'il est allergique à mon parfum, ou alors je dégage trop de chaleur et ça le fait rougir.

-Si je peux me permettre, tes pseudo-explications sont encore plus improbables que la mienne.

-De toutes manières, c'est hors de question que je lui en parle. Imagine qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments ? Il va me détester !

Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi ils parlent. Je me sens indiscret, s'ils se sont éloignés pour parler, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas que je participe à la conversation. Je décide de m'éloigner, mais la réponse de James me fige sur place.

-Aucun risque Pad', notre Moony est quelqu'un de très compréhensif.

Ils parlent de moi ? J'hésite. Cette conversation ne concerne qu'eux deux, ils ont le droit de parler de moi, je discute bien de Sirius, avec James. J'amorce quelques pas pour m'éloigner puis rebrousse chemin avec un soupir et écoute.

-N'empêche ! Il va me prendre pour un fou, ou alors il va croire que je le harcelle, comme tu fais avec Evans.

-Je ne harcelle pas Lily !

-Ce n'est pas son avis. Et puis de toutes façons, je suis censé lui annoncer ça comment, moi ? D'habitude, ce sont plutôt les autres qui font le premier pas. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux moi, je n'ai aucune expérience ! gémit-il avec ses yeux de chiot mouillé.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien Paddy, tu pourrais presque paraitre crédible.

-C'est ça, moque toi. Mon amour est pur et sincère ! Je resterais avec lui toute ma vie !

Mon cœur se sert brutalement et je ferme les yeux. Ça devait arriver, Sirius allait forcement tomber amoureux un jour ou l'autre. Je me mords la lèvre. Il va encore falloir que je joue la comédie, que je fasse semblant d'être heureux pour lui…

-Mouai, mais pour vivre votre amour pur et sincère, il faudrait peut-être qu'il soit au courant, non ?

-Mais comment je dois faire ?

-Dis lui simplement ce que tu ressens. lui suggère James après un instant d'intense cogitation.

-Non mais franchement Prongs, tu me vois aller le voir, avec le bouquet de roses, le costume, la bague et tout, et lui dire tranquillement « Hey Moony ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à t'avouer. Je t'aime ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, le plus grand crétin de la planète, et je t'aime ! Ça te dit de m'épouser ? » Il va s'enfuir en courant !

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise et le livre que je tiens dans la main tombe au sol dans un grand bruit sourd qui résonne à travers toute la pièce.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, mon cerveau se bloque et refuse d'accepter ce que je viens d'entendre.

Alertés par le bruit, James et Sirius se retournent vers moi. Prenant conscience que j'ai entendu toute la conversation, ce dernier s'arrête net et adopte à peu près la même expression que moi, les bras ballants et l'air ahuri.

Je songe distraitement que l'on doit offrir un tableau bien étrange, à se fixer tous les deux, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Pourtant, l'idée de bouger ne m'effleure l'esprit à aucun moment. Je me sens étrangement déconnecté de la réalité, comme si je regardais à travers un verre déformant. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

-Euh… les gars ? s'impatiente James au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Va peut-être falloir bouger là, vous croyez pas ?

Sirius semble reprendre ses esprits, mais de mon côté, j'en suis toujours incapable.

Il observe longuement ses chaussures avant de reporter timidement on regard sur moi.

-Moony ? Je…je vais t'expliquer… commence Sirius.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas, mon cerveau embrouillé n'est plus capable de réfléchir de manière rationnelle et, comme tout animal affolé, je choisis la fuite.

Je tourne les talons et me précipite dans le couloir. Il faut que je me cache, je réfléchirai après.

J'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Si c'est Sirius qui me poursuit, je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper.

Quelque chose me percute soudain dans le dos et je me retrouve étalé par terre, un gros chien noir allongé sur moi.

Je me retourne et tente de le repousser mais il reprend son apparence humaine et me plaque au sol pour m'empêcher de fuir à nouveau.

-Remus !

Je n'ose plus bouger. Je suis dans un tel état d'agitation que je ne me pense pas capable de brider la force du loup. Je sens sa conscience qui effleure mon esprit. Si je m'agite trop, je risque de blesser Sirius.

-Moony, regarde-moi. ordonne-t-il. Regarde-moi !

Je lève timidement les yeux et il me sourit.

-Bon, laisse-moi d'abord m'expliquer. Tu te fâcheras ensuite.

Je hoche la tête sans répondre, craignant encore de faire des gestes brusques.

-Ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ? Sinon, je n'arriverai pas à finir. Comme tu l'as entendu, je t'aime. Non, ne m'interromps pas j'ai dis. C'est pas ma faute, je te jure, j'ai pas fais exprès. C'est venu comme ça !

Il claque des doigts pour illustrer ses propos et se relève pour commencer à parcourir le couloir de long en large en moulinant des bras.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Un matin, je t'ai vu en train de manger du chocolat et hop ! Voilà, amoureux ! Oui je sais, c'est ridicule. ajoute-t-il en voyant mon demi-sourire. Mais j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Pour ma défense, je peux juste dire que tu étais vraiment très mignon ce jour là. En plus, tu sortais de sous la douche et tu n'avais pas fini de t'habiller. Franchement, on a pas idée de manger du chocolat à moitié nu avec un air aussi innocent !

Je fronçais les sourcils en me redressant.

-Je ne sors jamais de sous la douche avant d'être complètement habillé. A cause des… des cicatrices… Et puis je me lève toujours bien avant vous.

Il rougit violemment et se prend d'un intérêt soudain pour les dalles du couloir.

-Et bien… hum… il est possible que… on va dire que je m'entrainais pour le cours de métamorphose. Je testais le… tu sais, le sort pour… pour rendre les murs euh… transparents ?

-Sur les murs de la salle de bain ? Pendant que j'étais dedans ? Et à six heures du matin en plus ?

-J'suis désolé…

-Tu as fait ça quand ?

-………

-Sirius ?

-……… La première ou la dernière fois ?

-Parce que tu as recommencé ?!

-Euh… c'est possible.

-Combien de fois ?

-Oh ! Pas plus d'une fois par semaine, j'te jure. m'assure-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je résiste à l'envie d'aller me taper la tête contre le mur. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon aussi désespérant ?

-Je ne t'ai rien dit sur ce que je ressentais. J'avais peur que tu t'enfuies, exactement comme tout à l'heure en fait. Je me suis que ça allait peut-être passer, genre, comme une maladie, tu vois ? Mais j'ai eu beau sortir avec un tas de gens, je t'aimais toujours. Et puis cette année, tu as commencé à devenir distant, ça m'a énervé. J'ai fini par en parler un peu à James, mais sans lui dire que c'était toi. Enfin, je pense qu'il avait deviné de toute façon, il a l'air d'un imbécile comme ça, mais il est malin. Hier, quand tu es rentré dans le sapin, j'ai perdu les pédales et je lui ai tout dit. Tu connais la suite. conclut-il avec un soupir en se laissant tomber à côté de moi. Si tu me détestes, je comprendrai parfaitement et je te laisserai tranquille si tu me le demandes.

Je tente d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Alors il m'aime ? Je veux dire, pour de vrai ? Pourtant, je suis un loup-garou.

C'est à mon tour de m'expliquer. Je lui raconte tout, mes sentiments, Peter qui a deviné, mes discussions avec James…

-C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ? Alors tu m'aimes ? La classe ! C'est super-génial-extra-formidablissime !

Ses exclamations me font rire et j'ose alors quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Je me penche vers Sirius et je l'embrasse. C'est un vrai baiser, complètement différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Beaucoup plus doux, et beaucoup plus intense aussi. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'envoler.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, il m'attrape par la taille et me sert contre lui en répondant à mon baiser. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être aussi heureux.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit soudain mais nous ne nous séparons pas. C'est James qui arrive après la bataille, comme toujours.

-Hé ! Les mecs enfin ! Faites pas ça au milieu du couloir !

Je suis trop occupé pour lui prêter attention et c'est Sirius qui se charge de nous débarrasser du gêneur en lui lançant sa chaussure, nos bouches toujours unies.

-Aïe-euh ! C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? C'est quand même grâce à moi que vous êtes là. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez allez autre part…

La deuxième chaussure de Sirius par rejoindre sa jumelle dans la tête de James.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Vous devriez plutôt m'être reconnaissants ! Si je n'avais pas lancé le sapin sur Remus, vous seriez encore à soupirer chacun dans votre…

Il croise le regard de Sirius qui interrompt notre baiser.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Oh oh… visiblement, cette partie de l'histoire lui a échappé.

-Tu as des hallucinations, je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit. Retourne plutôt bécoter ton loup, j'ai… un tas de trucs super importants à faire, je vous laisse…

-Tu as osé porter la main sur _mon_ Moony ?

-Hum, techniquement, ce n'est pas la main que j'ai portée sur lui, j'ai juste… rendu service à un sapin qui manquait de compagnie.

-Prongs, tu as intérêt à courir _très, très_ vite.

-Finalement, je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquilles. A plus ! conclut le courageux Maraudeur en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse.

Sirius hésite à partir à sa poursuite mais se tourne finalement vers moi.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et nous reprenons là où James nous avait arrêtés.

* * *

… _**Miss Tako-chan, ou l'art et la manière de terminer une fic sans vraiment la finir. Si vous saviez comme j'étais triste de finir cette fic, j'ai vraiment du me forcer pour taper la fin. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs toujours pas satisfaite. **_

_**Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, que vous pensez ne pas avoir perdu votre temps en lisant mon délire et que je vous reverrai dans une autre de mes fics ! (d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub : vous avez lu mon OS « la galette des rois » ? Et bien sur le conseil de plusieurs personnes, j'ai décidé de le continuer, donc si jamais ça vous tente, n'hésitez-pas !).**_

_**N'oubliez-pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé, de ce chapitre en particulier et de la fic en général. A tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici sans poster de reviews, n'hésitez pas ! Je n'attaque personne et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante !**_

_**Pour les réponses aux reviews, je répondrai par message à ceux qui sont inscrits sur . Les autres (s'il y en a) je répondrai ici, à la fin.**_

**FIN****, **

_**et au plaisir de vous revoir le plus tôt possible !**_

**_Miss Tako-chan, avec toute son amitié_**


End file.
